Mal tiempo
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Enfrentarse a las consecuencia de las equivocaciones que cometemos es justo, pero para un hijo de Hades la justicia puede ser todo, menos justa, Nico Di Angelo deberá de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de errores que aún no comete. [Advertencia: incluye Solangelo] (Continuación: Álbum familiar)
1. Mal tiempo

**Este es un fic un poco distinto a lo que suelo escribir, creo, me parece, uno nunca sabe, según yo sí.**

 **Será un Solangelo, pero no girará en torno a la pareja, por lo que no será un romance, incluirá, pero no es el tema central de la historia.**

 **Bueno, mejor lean.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

Nico despertó con el ruido de la lluvia, algo que le pareció bastante extraño ya que en el campamento no solía llover, y al levantarse a mirar por la puerta comprobó que era un radiante día soleado. Volvió a la cama dispuesto a pasar el día durmiendo o a dormir lo más que pudiera antes de que Will Solace apareciera por ahí.

Estaba por subir a la cama cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, en un movimiento rápido tomó su espada y dando media vuelta amenazó con ella al invasor. Sintió miedo ante el intruso a pesar de que él nunca había temido a los fantasmas, los ojos dorados y la guadaña frente a él no podían significar otra cosa que una aparición, su mano tembló, era miedo lo que casi lo hizo soltar la espada, no a la sonrisa cruel sino a reconocer los labios que la dibujaba.

–No –logró murmurar, sintiendo como esa simple palabra lastimaba su ahora seca garganta.

–Me reconoces, hijo de Hades.

Nico trató de pasar saliva ante el sonido de esa fría y distante voz, él había mirado más de una vez con desprecio la pálida piel del hombre adulto frente a él, el significado que tenía en su vida, reconocía ese cabello oscuro y rebelde que se encontraba más largo que nunca, lo usaba atado a la altura de su nuca un agarre del que muchos mechones lograban escapar. Nico se conocía y sabía que seguiría reconociéndose aun mayor, el hombre delgado y más alto que se encontraba frente a él era evidentemente Nico di Angelo o al menos su apariencia externa lo era. El italiano sintió su voz temblar al responder:

–Cronos

–Correcto, hijo de Hades.

Nico se preparó a atacar cuando lo vio mover su mano hacía él pero lo que Cronos hizo fue ofrecerle un papel, este se encontraba enrollado, sujeto por dos anillos, una argolla de oro y el anillo de calavera que se encontraba en ese momento en su dedo, Nico dudó en tomarlo.

–Te he jurado por el Estigio que no la abriría, por lo tanto no la he leído, tómala.

Prácticamente la arrebató de su mano lo que pareció divertir a Cronos.

–No necesitas temerme, es claro que no te haré nada, sé que te has reconocido, yo soy bastante justo con quienes me sirven bien.

Su espada cayó al suelo ante sus palabras.

Quitó los anillos con dificultad debido a que sus manos temblaban, reconocía la letra, los cambios eran mínimos, él la había escrito pero no había explicación alguna, solo una línea.

"Confió en que podrás arreglarlo"

–¿Qué es esto? –logró decir.

Su mano, la ahora mano de Cronos, estaba a punto de tocar su rostro, gritó, perdiendo el equilibrio cayó hacia atrás. Al golpear el suelo el agua salpicó, sintió la lluvia helada que lo empapó en cuestión de segundos al igual que el lodo bajo sus manos y pies desnudos, estaba en el bosque, no era el mismo bosque del campamento, no conocía ese lugar, lo único conocido frente a él era su espada clavada en el suelo entre sus piernas, su espada de hierro estigio lucía diferente, más vieja, Nico apoyó su mano en la empuñadura desgastada para ponerse de pie, seguía en su pantalón pijama y su camisa negra, pero ahora se encontraba completamente empapado y sucio por el lodo, tembló, más que por el frío por el miedo de lo que significaba ver a Cronos.

Miró alrededor, encontrando un camino comenzó a seguirlo. Lejos de parar la lluvia solo continuó empeorando, no pasó mucho antes de encontrar una casa a la que corrió para refugiarse de la lluvia, dudó un poco al estar frente a la puerta, pero finalmente tocó. Tardó un poco en recibir respuesta, pero cuando alguien abrió lucía más dormido que despierto.

–Chico ¿de nuevo sonámbulo? –el hombre frente a él le era demasiado familiar y su sonrisa mostraba que lo conocía o al menos lo confundía con alguien.

–¿Poseidón? –no era idéntico al dios que había visto en el Olimpo, pero los dioses podían cambiar de forma y sus rasgos eran bastante similares.

–¿Poseidón? Vamos, O… –calló abruptamente notando que no se trataba de la persona con quien lo confundía.

–Percy, ¿Quién es? –una mujer rubia llegó al lado del hombre.

Nico casi sufre un shock.

–¡¿Pe-Percy?!

–¿Nico? –fue la mujer quien lo conoció, luciendo tan sorprendida como él.

–¿Nico? ¿Nico di Angelo?

El pelinegro se preguntó si Cronos los había hecho envejecer, pero eso no explicaba por qué no lucían preocupados con su propia apariencia pero si aterrados por la suya.

…

–Jason estará aquí en unos minutos –le explicó Annabeth cuando le dio la bebida caliente, le habían dado un cambio de ropa y una manta mientras su ropa se secaba en la chimenea, el italiano subió sus pies al sofá cubriéndose completamente.

–Quieren dejar de mirarme así –reclamó un poco molesto ante la mirada de los dos adultos.

–Pero… –el hombre, aunque le costó aceptarlo, era Percy Jackson, el mismo al que había visto semanas atrás siendo joven– eres joven.

–Tengo tiempo siéndolo, ustedes son los que envejecieron de pronto, los vi apenas… –se interrumpió ante el ruido de alguien golpeando algo en la sala continua, Percy y Annabeth no lucieron alarmados, o al menos no más de lo que lo estaban desde que lo vieron. Un hombre adulto entró, rubio y ojiazul con una cicatriz en su boca, tendría más de 30 pero Nico no dudo al reconocerlo.

–Jason.

–Nico –Jason se hincó frente a él sujetándolo por las mejillas para ver su rostro, lo que hizo sonrojar al pelinegro–, por los dioses, eres tú.

Nico golpeó con suavidad sus palmas, apartándolas.

–Por supuesto que soy yo ¿qué demonios pasa? Tú también has envejecido, primero… –una idea lo interrumpió– Estoy dormido, ¿no? ¡Claro! Creí despertar pero claramente sigo dormido.

Percy se acercó a él, tomando su mejilla lo pellizcó con fuerza.

–¡Ey!

–Dolió ¿no? Es obvio que no estás dormido.

Annabeth lo golpeó con su codo en las costillas a manera de reclamo silencioso por su acción.

–¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Jasón levantándose.

–¡Yo que sé! –exclamó molesto el hijo de Hades– ¿Por qué me miran como si yo pudiera responder lo que sea que quieren saber?

–Nico –como hija de Atenea Annabeth ofreció una solución– ¿por qué no nos cuentas que fue lo último que te sucedió?

–Me desperté con el sonido de la lluvia –palideció al pensar en Cronos, ¿podía contarles? No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que nadie más podía explicarles fuera de ellos– me encontré conmigo, yo era mayor, pero… no era yo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Nico se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a la chimenea donde su ropa se secaba, dejó la taza en el suelo y tomó la nota y los dos anillos.

–Era Cronos –el pelinegro notó como los tres adultos palidecieron, les entregó la nota y los anillos–, me dio estos, pero no entiendo, me dijo que juró por el Estigio que no lo leyó, la calavera es mi anillo, pero el otro no me pertenece.

–Aún –comentó Jasón.

–¿Aún? Es…

–¡Oh, dioses! –Annabeth lució más preocupada de lo que había estado hasta el momento, llevó una mano a su boca y se desplomó en un sofá–. Por Hades, se lo que pasó, Percy, Jason, nunca se nos ocurrió, Nico –clavó sus ojos en el pelinegro de pie frente a ella–, dioses, Nico, lo lamento tanto, nunca lo pensé.

–¿Qué? –Jason se adelantó con la misma pregunta que el pelinegro estaba por formular.

–Hades le dio un trabajo a Nico, uno realmente importante.

–Cuidar de la prisión de Cronos, lo sé.

–Nico no fue el mismo después de la muerte de Will ¿y sí Cronos se aprovechó de ello para manipularlo?

–¿Will Solace está muerto? –Nico sintió un hueco en el estomago ante esa información, los tres lucieron culpables al mirarlo.

–Lo siento –comentó la mujer– yo, es decir, ha pasado cinco años de eso pero no era la manera en que deberías enterarte.

–Harías cualquier cosa por traerlo de vuelta –le explicó el rubio.

–No, aprendí mi lección, se lo que le costó a Bianca –volteó con Percy buscando apoyo–, tú lo sabes.

–Nico …–Jason lo llamó.

–¿Por qué haría tal cosa? – el italiano no pudo evitar levantar la voz– ¡¿Creen que no sé lo que significa la vuelta de Cronos?! ¡Todos morirían!

–Nico –Jason volvió a insistir, dándole en anillo dorado cuando obtuvo la atención de Nico– a diferencia de tu hermana, Will nunca te abandonó.

El hijo de Hades no entendió, hasta que revisó el anillo, una argolla de matrimonio con dos letras en su interior, una W y una N desgastadas por el uso.

–Es una broma ¿verdad? –Nico sintió su cuerpo temblar– no me casé con Will, tenemos apenas dos semanas saliendo, es lindo, pero no me casaré con él.

–Estuvieron juntos casi diez años –le explicó Annabeth–, se amaban.

–Eso no es todo –agregó Percy.

–¡No le digas! –la puerta fue abierta con fuerza, asustando a Nico y a los tres adultos.

–Orfeo –detrás del chico que había gritado se apuró a detenerlo un joven Percy, Nico no necesitaba ser un genio para entender que era su hijo y de Annabeth, pero fue el pequeño de unos 12 años el que robó la atención del italiano, no solo porque estaba furioso y estaba seguro que lo miraba con algo similar al odio, era reconocer facciones similares a las suyas pero los ojos azules idénticos a los de Will Solace.

–Orfeo –lo llamó Jasón, mientras el joven Percy lo tomó por la cintura evitando que siguiera avanzando–, tiene derecho.

–No tiene ningún derecho, lo perdió el día que no quiso saber nada de mí.

–Bueno, eso aún no lo hace, ¿cierto? –comentó Annabeth acercándose a ambos chicos, su amiga se agachó un poco, acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro, volteando con su hijo agregó– ¿podrían ir a desayunar? Nosotros iremos en seguida.

–Vamos, Orfeo –le pidió el hijo de Percy, el chico tenía la misma edad que la primera vez que Nico había visto a Percy.

–Nico –Jason atrajo su atención cuando ambos chicos se retiraron.

–¿Qué es lo que no merezco saber?

–Es tu hijo –fue Percy quien explicó.

–Ja – el intento de risa que salió de sus labios no contó con nada de humor– hace un instante me acaban de decir que estaba casado con Will, ahora me dicen que tengo un hijo.

Nico comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo, se sentía atrapado, quería salir a tomar aire o solo alejarse de ellos.

–Han pasado muchas cosas –intentó calmarlo Annabeth.

–¿Dices que fui, engañé a Will y a pesar de eso nos casamos?

–Eres un poco joven para entender esto.

–¡No otra charla sobre sexo! –exclamó horrorizado, había tenido una realmente incómoda tres semanas antes y con lo terrible del momento lo que menos quería era algo así.

–No ¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no! –el rostro de Jason se coloreó rojo– no me refería a eso, supongo que el sexo también tuvo que ver, pero es más cosa de dioses, el pequeño tú fue un regalo de Apolo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por su boda, nunca nos explicaron bien pero Will y tú se fueron de viaje por su boda, al mes volvieron con el pequeño, eso fue ya hace 12 años.

–Ustedes intentan que muera –Nico se sintió más asustado que molesto–, por eso tiene los ojos de Will, ¿intentan decirme que el niño…? ¿Cómo lo llamaron?

–Orfeo –respondió Percy.

–Él –el italiano sintió miedo de usar su nombre– es hijo biológico mío y de Will.

–Tal y como nuestro hijo es nuestro –explicó Annabeth.

–Y Will murió cinco años atrás –Nico se sintió sin energía, dejándose caer en el sofá

–Tú también desapareciste ese día, no hemos sabido de ti desde entonces.

–Entonces yo voy y me entero que decidí lanzar por la borda al Olimpo, a ustedes, al mundo entero vendiéndome a Cronos ¿para qué?

–No lo sabemos – Annabeth se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a él, Percy, de pie, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

–Y ¿qué hago aquí? Yo… –el hijo de Hades sintió dar vueltas su cabeza– fue un viaje sombra, pero yo no puedo viajar en el tiempo.

–Y si de alguna manera – Jason se sentó a su lado en el sofá, su buen amigo había cambiado, volviéndose un poco imponente, era un hijo de Júpiter después de todo– lograste obtener beneficios de los poderes de Cronos como él obtuvo de los tuyos.

–"Confío en que podrás arreglarlo" –Percy fue el que continuó– ¿si te referías a la muerte de Will?

–Sí– Annabeth pareció dibujar una especie de sonrisa– por eso no quería que Cronos leyera la nota, si salvas a Will no tendrás motivos para unirte a Cronos.

–No puedo salvarlo, saben lo que es que tu muerte ya esté marcada, no puedo arrebatarle una vida más a mi padre, eso nunca sale bien.

–Nico –era obvio que Jason que se encontraba sentado a su lado notaría el temblor de su cuerpo.

–Debo volver –dejó la manta, la ropa que le habían dado seguramente era ropa del hijo de Percy–, debo intentar hacerlo, Cronos está en mi tiempo, no quiero pensar que está ocurriendo mientras yo estoy aquí.

–Nico –intentó Annabeth.

–No tiene caso que le insistas –Orfeo y el Jackson menor habían entrado a la habitación en silencio– al parecer siempre ha sido un maldito egoísta.

–¡Orfeo! –el hijo de Percy y Annabeth se asustó cuando Jason lo riñó, pero el aludido no cedió.

–No tengo idea que vio mi papá en ti –Nico fingió ignorarlo, tomando la espada y los anillos junto a la nota– no te importa nadie que no seas tú ¿cierto? ¡Ni papá ni yo te importamos nunca!

–¡Orfeo! –Annabeth lo reprendió.

–Al parecer si eres mi hijo ya que me conoces tan bien –Nico se sintió dolido por sus palabras por lo que dibujó una sonrisa ácida cuando lo miró.

–¡No me llames hijo! – el menor golpeó con fuerza un mesa dejando un viejo papel sobre ella – ¡perdiste ese derecho cuando me dejaste!

–Orfeo, nosotros no sabemos si esa nota es real –Percy lo tomó de los hombros trayéndole a él, mientras el nieto de Poseidón lucía preocupado al lado de su madre.

–Lo es –Nico había tomado la nota al reconocer la letra, tenía en sus manos la nota que había recibido y la de su hijo, ambas letras eran idénticas.

El italiano miró al chico, notó dolor en los ojos idénticos a los de Will, le sentó mal, miró la nota una vez más "No me busques, yo no quiero saber nada de ti"

Nico sintió la necesidad de disculparse pero Orfeo dio media vuelta saliendo de la sala seguido por el hijo de Percy.

El hijo de Hades dejó la nota de la mesa de donde la tomó, sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

–¿Para qué Apolo nos dio un hijo? ¿Para demostrarle al mundo que los semidioses podemos llegar a ser tan terribles padres como los dioses?

–Nico.

–Siempre supe que soy una persona horrible, pero pensé "Oye, al menos nunca seré un mal padre"

–Él solo está molesto, perdió a ambos padres el mismo día, personas que quería –Jasón lució triste–, todos los perdimos.

–¿Cómo fue? –Nico miró los anillos en su mano, deseaba despertar de ese mal sueño.

–Reyna y yo debíamos hacer algo importante, tú y Will estaban de vacaciones en su casa de campo, fuera de Nueva Roma, lejos del campamento mestizo, pasamos a ver a Will por una herida ya que era quien estaba más cerca, insististe en ir con nosotros –el italiano notó el dolor en la voz de Jasón y sintió como si la habitación hubiera oscurecido–, Will estuvo de acuerdo "ustedes lo necesitan más" fueron sus palabras cuando le pregunté. Sabes, los niños hijos de semidioses suelen atraer más monstruos que los semidioses hijos de dioses, nosotros solo pudimos suponer lo que pasó cuando volvimos, Orfeo estaba bien, Will murió por protegerlo. Tú… Nico, te rompiste, nunca vi a nadie sufrir tanto, te encargaste de su entierro aún cuando Hazel te rogó para hacerlo ella, me diste a Orfeo y te marchaste, la nota llegó tiempo después. Lo siento, Nico, fue…

–No fue tu culpa –le interrumpió, Annabeth y Percy estaban en silencio, algo le dijo a Nico que también era la primera vez que ellos escuchaban esa historia.

–Yo fui quien estaba herido, Reyna me llevó con ustedes y fue por lo que decidiste acompañarnos. Además, yo soy el padrino de Orfeo, era mi responsabilidad cuidar de él y solo acepté que Percy y Annabeth se quedarán con él, te busqué pero… –su amigo ocultó su rostro entre sus manos– te he fallado de tantas maneras.

–No puedes seguir con esto, hermano –Percy fue el que colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jason– Orfeo siempre a adorado a Luke y él ha sido el único capaz de controlarlo, era mejor para él que estuviera con nosotros.

El italiano no quiso pensar en la ironía de conocer el nombre del hijo de los Jackson, pero no le extrañaba, sabía que, tanto para Annabeth como para Percy, Luke Castellan había sido alguien importante, además de que al final se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos.

–Jason –Nico se acercó a él– nunca ha sido tu responsabilidad cuidar de mí, yo soy… o seré, el único responsable de lo que le ocurra a mi familia, las decisiones que he tomado o que tomaré a lo largo de mi vida son las que me condujeron a esto a… –el pelinegro pasó saliva– a Cronos, no te culpo ni lo haré, lo juro por el Estigio, deja de atormentarte por ello. Lo oíste, yo fui quien le falle a Will y a su hijo, leíste la nota, yo soy quien debo encargarme de mis errores.

–Déjanos ayudarte –le pidió Annabeth.

–No, debo viajar a mi tiempo y aunque lograra llevarlos nada me asegura que podría traerlos de vuelta, si el poder viajar en el tiempo es debido a Cronos una vez que lo venza no podría volver a hacerlo. Ustedes han hecho por mí más de lo que merezco, cuidar al chico cuando yo huí –Nico suspiró– no es nada raro que él me odie, no tengo derecho a romper su familia.

–Nico –Percy lució preocupado– te has vuelto un semidiós bastante poderoso, enfrentarte a Cronos no será igual a la última vez.

–Nos enfrentamos a Gea, no te preocupes, estaré bien –se obligó a sonreír– los veré en unos 20 años, supongo, ¿está bien si tomo prestada la ropa de tu hijo?

–Le compraremos más, además necesitas un souvenir, me temo que no tenemos tiempo de conseguirte una camisa que diga "fui al futuro y solo conseguí está camisa" así que…

Su sonrisa esta vez fue real, volteó con Jason que lucía más aliviado.

–Si te hace sentir mejor podría darte una paliza en mi tiempo.

–Me gustaría que lo intentes, Di Angelo –comentó sonriendo.

–¿Estás seguro que podrás viajar?

–Espero que funcione igual que los viajes sombras, intentaré concentrarme en el tiempo también.

Seguía sin mucha luz ya que la lluvia que no había parado, por lo que Nico se dirigió a la esquina más oscura de la habitación.

–Lamento todo.

–No hay nada que lamentar, solo ten cuidado

Los tres adultos sonriendo fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos, suspiró profundamente teniendo claro a donde y cuando quería ir.

–¡Orfeo, no! –estaba seguro que era la voz del hijo de Percy pero ya se había diluido en las sombras para entender la razón del llamado.

 **Si de casualidad alguien lee mi fic de Encrucijada, estará pausado de momento, es que escribí la continuación en mi computadora y hace unas semanas olvidé mi cargador en la biblioteca y nadie lo regresó, ahora todo está atrapado en mi computadora y tengo algunos gastos, así que no podré comprarlo pronto, mi preciosa jefa me regaló una computadora que no usa, así que podré escribir nuevas historias ahí.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Ellos parte 1

**Todos los personajes (bueno, casi todos) pertenecen a Rick Riordan, escribo esto sin fines de lucro**

Nico se fue al suelo al sentir a alguien jalar su camisa por detrás, al oír el golpe tras él y la queja volteó asustado.

−¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Los azules ojos idénticos a los de Will Solace aún lo miraban con desagrado. El chico era más bajo que él y claramente más joven y, a diferencia suya, su piel era bronceada como el líder de la cabaña de Apolo o quizá como su propia piel antes de enfrentarse a sus poderes como hijo de Hades

−Claramente me colgué a ti cuando viajaste.

Nico se levantó lo más pronto que pudo, por eso el hijo de Percy había gritado. Se encontraba en su cabaña, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Cronos estuvo ahí, su vieja espada seguía en su mano, pero la espada de su propia época seguía en el piso de la cabaña.

−Quédate aquí –le exigió al pelinegro menor que seguía en el piso y se apresuró a salir de la cabaña temiendo a lo que pudiera encontrar en el exterior.

Para su sorpresa el campamento se encontraba tan normal como los días anteriores, había temido por el caos y la destrucción que Cronos causaría en su ausencia pero nada había cambiado, volteó asustado al escuchar pasos pero no era otro más que Orfeo.

−Te dije que te quedaras en la cabaña –no estaba seguro como tratar con él, el hecho de saber que era su hijo y de Will le resultaba bastante difícil de aceptar.

−No me importa lo que dijiste –el chico usaba ese tono petulante que Nico más de una vez había utilizado con los demás, en su mano traía la espada de hierro estigio−, tienes que venir a ver esto.

Nico obedeció de mala gana al verlo volver a la cabaña.

−¿Qué?

−Estaba cubierto con tu espada, supongo que pensaste que lo verías cuando la tomaras.

"Te conseguiré tiempo" leyó en el piso.

−Es tu letra.

−Es la de él – Nico se oponía a pensar en la persona del futuro como él mismo, hacerlo era aceptar todos los errores que había cometido: el poco interés que había mostrado en la vida de todos, el abandono a su hijo; y no le gustaba, se negaba a aceptar que esa era su vida.

−Va a detenerlo –el hijo de Hades vio algo en el rostro del ojiazul que no supo identificar, lo que escuchó en su voz podía ser orgullo, de no ser porque estaba seguro que lo odiaba− ¿es posible eso?

−El portador de Cronos puede tener cierto control sobre sí mismo, sí él es tan fuerte como me advirtió Percy podría mantenerlo un tiempo, pero entonces significa que cuando Cronos tenga el control será mucho más poderoso de lo que creía. Tengo que llevarte a casa.

−Yo no iré a ningún lado hasta que salvemos a papá –el chico se cruzó de brazos luciendo decidido.

−Will está bien en esta época, no puedes salvar a nadie aquí.

−Sabes a lo que me refiero.

−Está muerto –decir esas palabras le parecían inconcebibles a Nico cuando sabía que Will Solace estaba a salvo en ese momento−, no puedo salvarlo, Hades no lo permitirá.

−Al abuelo no le importa, te dejó salvar a Hazel.

−Es diferente, era su hija.

−Él es mi padre –los azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intimidaron al italiano−, es tu esposo ¿no significa nada para ti? ¿Acaso no lo quieres?

Nico no fue capaz de responder, era cierto que tenía apenas dos semanas de salir con Will pero incluso a él le asustaba lo mucho que lo quería en tan poco tiempo, Annabeth le había dicho que estuvieron juntos 10 años, le daba miedo pensar lo mucho que lo había amado en ese tiempo ¿no le había dicho Jason que se había roto cuando Will murió?

−¡Nico! –oyeron el llamado desde el exterior, el hijo de Hades notó como los ojos de Orfeo se iluminaron, al verlo dirigirse a la puerta lo sujetó del brazo.

−No puedes decirle, no me interpondré a que lo veas, pero no puedes decirle quien eres, tenemos dos semanas saliendo, cualquier motivo que tuvo para quedarse a mi lado en el futuro aún no lo ve, si sabe quién eres solo lograras asustarlo.

Pareció querer decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea para después agregar:

−Solo me asomaré a la ventana, no puedo hablar con él –Nico entendió el dolor en el gesto del chico, Will, que sería su padre, estaba vivo, él mismo sabía lo que era querer un minuto más con las personas a las que había perdido.

−¡Nico! –volvieron a escuchar el llamado ante lo que Orfeo trotó a la ventana− ¡Hey, Nico! ¡Buen día!

El italiano se apuró a salir, al verlo a la distancia Will Solace le regaló una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas deslumbrantes.

−Juraría que te vi en la ventana –comentó cuando Nico se acercó a él, el pelinegro intentaba mantenerlo lejos de su cabaña.

−¿Quedamos en hacer algo hoy? –le preguntó ignorando su comentario.

−No, venía a acompañarte a desayunar.

−Tengo cosas que hacer.

−¿A las 9 de la mañana?

−¿Las 9?

−Sí, todavía eran las 8 cuando me dirigí hacía acá, me extraña que luzcas tan despierto.

−Tuve una mañana muy agitada.

−¿En serio? –Will pareció divertido − ¿antes de las nueve de la mañana?

−Sí, no te imaginas.

−Tu ropa es nueva, no te la había visto antes.

−Pues… no realmente – había olvidado que aún usaba la ropa del hijo de Percy, estaba seguro que Will terminaría haciendo las preguntas correctas si no se las arreglaba para desviarlo de la conversación.

−Oh, hola –Will sonrió, mirando por encima de Nico, el pelinegro volteó encontrando a Orfeo de pie en la puerta quien solo saludo tímidamente con su mano.

−Disculpa –Nico se apuró a llegar con el menor−. Pensé que no saldrías –le susurró.

−Parecía que estabas en problemas –le respondió en el mismo volumen.

−Tú no los mejoras.

−Pues discúlpame por preocuparme de que no seas descubierto− ambos comenzaban a molestarse, discutiendo a susurros.

−Hola –Will se había acercado a ellos−, vaya, ustedes dos se parecen bastante.

−¡No nos parecemos! –respondieron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó una carcajada en el rubio.

−No sabía que tenías un hermanito.

−Pues…

−Somos primos –agregó Orfeo ante lo que recibió una mirada fulminante de Nico.

−¿Primos? ¿Eres hijo de Zeus o Poseidón?

−No, es que… −el nieto de Apolo y Hades lució preocupado.

−A él no le queda claro aún lo de los semidioses –se apuró en su ayuda Nico.

−Pero… −el italiano volvió a darle una mala mirada por lo que el pelinegro pareció entender−, iré adentro− comentó desanimado.

−Eres demasiado duro con él, aún es joven.

−Quizá… −Nico colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Will para atraer su atención− podrías no decirle a nadie que está aquí, no durará mucho.

−¿Qué quieres decir? Nico, es un semidios, el lugar más seguro para él es el campamento.

−Sí, pero su hogar es Nueva Roma, lo llevaré allá en cuanto pueda hacer un viaje sombra.

Para su sorpresa, Will lo sujetó de la muñeca con firmeza, mientras lucía sombrío.

−Has estado haciendo viajes sombra –comentó serio.

−Fueron solo dos.

−Nico, debes tener cuidado, tú eres consciente de lo mal que te dejaron los viajes con Atenea Partenos, no tienes que excederte con ellos o podrías…

−Nada me va a pasar, viviré –y por supuesto que lo sabía, Nico incluso podía asegurarle que viviría más que él de no ser por lo mal que le sabía el solo pensarlo−, además su familia debe estar preocupada por él, solo se me pegó… −el pelinegro bajó la voz, tratando de esconder la duda− por accidente, supongo.

−¿Por qué no hablas con Quirón?

−Mientras menos sepan de él será lo mejor.

−Pero…

−Por favor, ¿no podrías hacerlo por mí?

Para su sorpresa Will se sonrojó, aclarándose la garganta.

−Bien, por ti –comentó luciendo avergonzado, lo que logró hacer sonreír a Nico−, iré a buscar algo de comida para ti y el pequeño ¿cuál dijiste que era su nombre?

−No te lo dije, debo volver –Nico se atrevió a dar un rápido beso en sus labios y salir corriendo a su cabaña.

Al entrar encontró a Orfeo de pie frente al altar de su padre, al acercarse notó que murmuraba algo, posiblemente una oración al dios.

−No le dijiste sobre Cronos –comentó al notar su presencia.

−No necesita saberlo.

−La última vez que volvió hubo una guerra, se necesitó un ejército.

−Él –Nico sentía raro al referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona− me conseguirá tiempo.

−¿Confías en él? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?

−No tengo opción ¿no? –Nico se sentía desanimado, el chico tenía razón, ahora no podía confiar ni en él mismo− Tú deberías conocerlo mejor que yo.

−Ni siquiera te recuerdo –comentó molesto después de un breve titubeo− raramente estabas en casa, papá era quien se hacía cargo de mí, tú vienes a ser casi como una sombra…

Nico suspiro, le dolía el saber la clase de padre que sería.

−Lamento haberlo mencionado –el menor pareció sorprendido de su disculpa, pero cambió el tema de inmediato.

−Tengo hambre.

−Debiste desayunar cuando Annabeth te lo pidió.

−Nunca me hubiera enterado de nada si no los hubiera espiado, necesitaba saber que sucedía; si al menos existe una oportunidad de salvar a papá.

−Te consumirá –el italiano sintió la necesidad de alejarse de él−, te llevará por un camino oscuro que no tienes la necesidad de transitar, tienes personas que te quieren…

El pelinegro menor lució dolido al interrumpirlo.

−No quiero oírlo de ti, tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a decirme algo, lo perdiste cuando…

−No te lo estoy diciendo como… –Nico pasó saliva, costándole pronunciar la palabra− tu padre, no lo soy, yo sé que él no tiene ningún derecho, lo lamento, solo te lo digo como alguien que ya pasó por ahí; hice cosas terribles de las que no me enorgullezco, no quiero que tú pases por eso…

−¿Por qué te importaría? Ni siquiera me conoces.

−Lo sé, pero no quiero que dañes a Jason, Annabeth ni Percy, te arrepentirás, estás a tiempo de…

−No quiero oír tus consejos –el chico puso un alto dándole la espalda.

Nico no continuó, sabía que era imposible, él mismo había pasado por eso, sabía que sus palabras no servirían de nada; suspiró frustrado, odiaba entender por lo que habían pasado los demás a causa suya.

···

−¡¿Quieres quedarte aquí?!

−¡No me pienso quedar encerrado en tu cabaña!

−No puedes solo aparecer de la nada, es más complicado que eso.

−¡Y planeas que me quede aquí encerrado!

−Yo no quería traerte, Annabeth, Percy y Jason han de estar preocupados por ti.

Era la tercera pelea que tenían a pesar de que apenas habían estado juntos solo un día, Nico no sabía qué hacer, sabía que el chico tenía derecho a estar molesto, pero le parecía injusto que se desquitara con él que aún no hacía nada.

−Ellos saben que estaré bien –el chico pareció calmarse, había pasado con anterioridad, como si se obligara a estar molesto, Nico casi podía jurar que había más del carácter de Will en el chico que el suyo propio−tú eres el único que puede salvar a papá, es claro que no te dejaré escapar.

−No puedo traer de vuelta a los muertos.

−¿Nico? –el hijo de Hades sintió como su sangre se enfriaba, si Will había oído, notó como el pelinegro de ojos azules también lucía asustado y pálido− Lo siento – el rubio pareció notar el ambiente−, si les hace sentir mejor no escuché de que hablaban, los oí gritar pero no entendí gran cosa.

−No, es que… −el menor se interrumpió, volteando a ver a Nico lució algo angustiado.

−Te agradecemos por la comida –Nico utilizó su tono neutro al tomar lo que Will cargaba, notó que el sanador lució ligeramente dolido, nunca utilizaba ese tono para hablar con él, el hijo de Apolo se las había arreglado para conocerlo bastante bien en tan poco tiempo, sabía que solo usaba ese tono cuando no quería hablar más con alguien.

−Debo volver a la enfermería.

−Lamento ser una molestia.

−No lo eres –Will revolvió el cabello del que sería su hijo, Nico vio la alegría que el chico trató de ocultar−, solo no hagas que Nico tenga una gastritis, ¿de acuerdo?

−Sí.

Nico le entregó la comida al pelinegro, quien para su sorpresa le regaló una sonrisa para después marcharse a comer.

−Te acompaño –comentó apurándose a alcanzar al mayor que ya salía.

−Realmente no escuché nada− le comentó cuando estuvieron en el exterior.

−Lo siento, no quería hablarte así.

−Me están ocultando algo ¿no es así?

El hijo de Hades quería decirle que no, pero no tenía caso mentirle a Will.

−Lo siento.

El más alto besó su frente, logrando que su rostro se sintiera caliente como cada vez que actuaba de sorpresa.

−Sé que no me lo puedes contar por alguna razón y no te obligaré a hacerlo, solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Eres más fuerte que medio campamento, pero tengo derecho de preocuparme por mi novio ¿no? Sabes que estaré aquí cuando quieras hablar.

Nico sintió la necesidad de contarle todo, desde su yo del futuro, de Cronos, de Orfeo que sería su hijo, pero sintió miedo, no había manera en que saberlo le ayudara, Will podría dejarlo al saber tal cosa como el que tenía un hijo o en caso contrario querría ayudarlo en su enfrentamiento con Cronos lo cual solo ocasionaría su muerte.

−El nombre del chico es Orfeo –fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

−Es un lindo nombre, debo volver a la enfermería, avisé que estás enfermo y que no deben venir a molestarte, vendré mañana para traer más comida.

−Gracias, lamento hacerte mentir.

−Me lo agradecerás mejor luego –le comentó sonriendo para después marcharse.

···

−Todos comenzaran a hacer preguntas, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Quién es tu padre mortal? Esperarán que seas reclamado ¿Quieres que Will se entere? Nunca nacerás.

Tenía todo el día con el chico encerrado en su cabaña, las últimas tres horas la había pasado de pie frente a la puerta, evitando que el chico saliera, era apenas el segundo día que pasaba con él y ese día había sido solo intentos del menor de convencerlo de que salvara a Will, lo cual solo llevaba a discusiones.

−Naceré, soy un regalo de Apolo, el que no estés en la vida de Will Solace no importa, ¿no es acaso mejor para él? ¿Crees que eres la felicidad de papá? Ve como acabó su vida, no fuiste la mejor elección que tomó.

Nico se apartó de la puerta, se sintió dolido, sabía que era cierto, más de un vez se había preguntado por qué Will lo había elegido a él, su propio hijo le decía que había sido un error en la vida del sanador, ¿no sería entonces cierto?

−Lo mejor sería terminar con él ¿no? Así se salvaría.

El chico lució sorprendido.

−Lo harías.

Nico asintió.

−¿Tan poco te importa papá?

−Tengo poco saliendo con él, Will… me importa, pero no tengo derecho a quedarme a su lado cuando sé que eso le costará la vida. Mañana lo haré. Me iré a dormir, si realmente quiere salir y crees que no afecta tu futuro, hazlo.

El pelinegro de ojos azules mordió su labio.

−Es noche –se atrevió a decir−, yo también iré a dormir.

Nico permitió algunas lágrimas correr cuando ya se encontraba acostado en la cama, se apuró a limpiarlas a pesar de que sabía que el chico, que dormía cerca, no las vería. Quería que salvara a Will, y posiblemente moriría en la batalla con Cronos, ¿no era lo mejor terminar con el hijo de Apolo?

−No lo hagas –escuchó al Orfeo hablar, casi como si hubiera leído su mente.

El italiano se aclaró la garganta, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

−Temes…

−No temo nada –se adelantó−, el hecho de que esté aquí a pesar de que decidiste terminar con papá es la prueba de que nada me pasará si ustedes no están junto; pero no quiero ser tan egoísta como tú, harás sufrir a papá y… tú también sufrirás, yo no soy como tú.

−Lo he notado, buenas noches –Nico no quiso insistir, el chico definitivamente era hijo de Will Solace.

−¿Terminarás con él?

−No lo haré, gracias por decírmelo, pero aun así no puedo traer a tu padre de la muerte.

−No era un chantaje –el hijo de Hades lo escuchó moverse, quizá dándole la espalda− buenas noches.

 **Algunos comentarios: Orfeo será un personaje protagonico, lo lamento, normalmente no me gusta darle tanta importancia a los OC, pero se presta para contar el futuro, aunque la historia seguirá centrada en Nico.**

 **Este capítulo se siente algo de relleno (o a mí me lo pareció) pero es una primera parte, espero no tardar en tener la continuación, ya llevo dos páginas escritas así que mis esperanzas es que esté la semana siguiente, aunque no les prometo nada ya que ando buscando empleo, haciendo mi tesis y atendiendo mi trabajo actual, así que mi tiempo libre escasea (ser adulto apesta).**

 **Gracias a quienes marcaron como favorito, lo siguen y por sus comentarios, alegraron mi vida.**

 **Leo beta, ¡cuanto sin leerte! Nunca he abandonado nada... bueno, recientemente, así que seguro lo acabo. La continuación de Fragmentos del Hades, tengo algo escrito, pero no estará pronto (lo lamento), gracias por el comentario, hacía tanto que no sabía de ti, que bueno que estés bien, y leí tus últimos comentarios (en Fragmentos del Hades) pero ya no los pude responder porque no puedo enviar mensajes a los anónimos.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, gracias por leer.**


	3. Ellos parte 2

**Este capítulo termina con el relleno, espero, aunque ahora me centré un poco en la trama, así que podría calificarlo de seudorelleno. Lamento, lamento haber tardado tanto en responder comentarios, normalmente respondo en cuando actualizo capítulo (incluso dentro del mismo capítulo su no tienen cuenta), pero mi computadora no está muy bien (maldito windows 10 o el que vaya) así que lo hacía conforme tenía tiempo libre en el trabajo. En fin, disfruten el capítulo.**

−Nico Di Angelo

El pelinegro se vio obligado a despertar al ser llamado, él estaba frente a él; Nico no reconoció el lugar, una casa que nunca antes había visto, posiblemente sería bonita, pero se encontraba oscurecida por lo que no podía asegurarlo. La persona frente a él se encontraba sentado en un sofá, el italiano se descubrió sentado en otro, sabía que soñaba y el hombre frente a él era el mismo. Se trataba de Nico Di Angelo, sus extraños ojos, tan distintos a los de todos, lo delataban, se veía cansado y su ropa deteriorada, el abrigo largo que usaba estaba dañado en tantos, muestra de muchas batallas, se veía sorprendentemente pálido y con ojeras marcadas, Nico recordó sus viajes en solitario hace no tanto tiempo.

−Eres un egoísta –fueron sus primeras palabras a él, no tenía caso hacerle daño era un sueño, nada ganaría lastimándole.

−Siempre lo hemos sido ¿no?

−Fuiste demasiado lejos, ahora vienes aquí…

−Tú no entrabas en el plan− su voz sonaba distinta, era un adulto después de todo. Lo vio estrujar sus manos con nerviosismo, Nico sabía que buscaba los anillos, el girar su anillo cuando se encontraba nervioso era algo que solía hacer−, la nota originalmente era para Jason, necesitaba que me matara una vez que Cronos salvara a Will; yo detendría a Cronos y Jason me mataría, tan simple como eso.

−Él ya se siente lo suficientemente culpable, ¿encima ibas a pedirle que acabara con tu vida? –el hijo de Hades se sintió más molesto con su yo mayor.

−Si se lo pedía sé que lo haría, no lo culpo de lo que sucedió, pero de ser necesario pensaba usar esa carta "me lo debes"

−No quiero volverme tan cruel y egoísta como tú –Nico clavó sus dedos en el sofá, reprimiendo la necesidad de ponerse en pie− ¿todo por Will?

−Estás equivocado. Es cierto que Will es el amor de mi vida y haría lo que fuera por él, pero él nunca me hubiera perdonado todo lo que hago –pareció pensarlo un instante, ante lo que dibujó una sonrisa triste−, aunque con Will nunca se sabe; lo hago por mi hijo.

−Lo dejaste de lado, te odia, ¿cómo puedes siquiera atreverte a llamarlo hijo cuando no lo has visto en 5 años?

−Pensé que a este punto ya lo entenderías.

Nico apretó sus labios ante el gesto de dolor de su yo adulto.

−¿Fue nuestra culpa? –se atrevió a incluirse esa vez.

−No sé –el hombre suspiró−, éramos felices Will, Orfeo y yo… tenía incluso más de lo que alguna vez llegué a desear, ayudé a los dioses, me volví fuerte, hice todo lo posible por protegerlos –Nico lo vio mirar a su alrededor, notando como el dolor se volvía más profundo en su rostro− pero es imposible para un hijo de Hades ser feliz ¿no?

−Ibas a salvar a Will para su hijo.

−Yo no podía arriesgarme a seguir a su lado. Enviarle esa nota es lo más duro que he hecho, sabía que lo lastimaría, en especial después de la muerte de Will. Yo quería estar con él, asegurarme que sonriera con tal de ver la sonrisa de su padre una vez más, pero…

−No podías arriesgarte a que él muriera.

−Es mejor así –lo vio suspirar−, he ido a verlo sin que nadie se entere, Percy y Annabeth son buenos padres; pero extraña a Will, fue eso lo que me hizo aceptar el trato con Cronos, nunca esperamos que los viajes sombra me llevaran a través del tiempo; Cronos ahora es peligroso, por eso necesito que tú lo venzas, no te matará por temor a perder su nuevo cuerpo.

−¿Qué hay de Will?

El adulto Nico Di Angelo sonrió.

−Es tu decisión.

−No luzcas como si me conocieras.

Vio su sonrisa ampliarse aún más mientras se ponía en pie.

−La próxima vez que nos encontremos no dudes en matarme.

−¿Sabes que él está en mi tiempo?

Lo vio asentir para después darle la espalda.

−Estaba ahí cuando llegaron, ponlo a salvo, por favor, él es lo único que importa ahora para mí…

−¡Nico! –dos pares idénticos de ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación.

−Hola –dibujó una sonrisa al reconocer a Will y a Orfeo frente a él.

−¿Estás bien? –el pelinegro lucía genuinamente preocupado, Nico estaba seguro que el niño tenía más de la amabilidad de Will que de su desagradable carácter.

−Sólo dormía –comentó sentándose en su cama.

−Tu sueño era demasiado profundo –comentó Will, Nico notó que vestía con la ropa que solía usar en la enfermería, volteando con Orfeo le pidió agua, el pelinegro asintiendo se apuró a buscarla−. Orfeo estaba muy preocupado por ti.

−Me sorprende.

−Es un buen niño, necesitas tener más paciencia con él, debo volver a la enfermería, si te sientes cansado ve a verme.

−No necesitas preocuparte –Will sonrió, tomándolo de la mejilla dio un rápido beso a sus labios.

−Te veo luego, salí de la enfermería sin avisar –se apuró a marcharse, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Nico miró sus manos, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para realizar otro viaje sombra, para su sorpresa vio que empezaba a oscurecer, su cabaña ya estaba lo suficientemente oscura para realizar un viaje por lo que se apuró a encontrar a Orfeo que llenaba un vaso con agua de una tinaja, antes de que pudiera prestarle atención lo sujetó de un brazo, el rostro de sorpresa del chico mostró que lo descubrió, pero era tarde para evitar el viaje.

···

−¡Aaagh! –Nico gritó frustrado al reconocer el árbol de Thalia, solo habían salido del campamento, pateó el suelo frustrado, al mismo tiempo que jalaba su cabello− ¡Fue tu culpa!

El pelinegro menor estaba sentado en el pasto, cuando Nico lo señaló con un dedo notó que temblaba, al menos si venía otra pelea a gritos nadie estaría ahí para escucharlo. Para su sorpresa el chico se echó a reír a carcajadas.

−Te ves ridículo haciendo berrinche –el pelinegro menor trató de parar de reír, pero solo pudo dar algunas palmadas al pasto y sujetar su estómago− ¿realmente eres mayor que yo? Yo no he hecho un berrinche así desde que tenía cinco.

−Evitaste el viaje deliberadamente –le reclamó cuando por fin paró de reír después de un rato.

−Imposible –el chico parecía de buen humor fuera del campamento−, yo no soy capaz de realizar viajes sombras, de igual manera que soy pésimo curando a la gente.

−Pero tienes la sangre de Apolo.

−Bueno, soy muy bueno cantando… −en esa ocasión fue el turno de Nico de sonreír−, pero papá dijo que es por la abuela.

−Algo escuché sobre la madre de Will. Apolo la amó por eso ¿no?

−Sí.

−¿Estás actuando diferente? –era el tercer día que pasaba con él, aunque al parecer había pasado casi todas las horas de ese tercer día durmiendo.

−No –las cejas del pelinegro se unieron en molestia, Nico estaba seguro que se trataba solo de un acto.

−Lo estás.

Orfeo suspiró.

−Sé que no eres él, me cuesta estar enojado contigo debido a eso, a pesar de que no quieres ayudar a salvar a papá; sin embargo, tú Will está bien, mi padre está sano en este preciso momento, es egoísta, pero entiendo que no quieras complicarte más.

−Has estado enojado todos los días.

Los ojos azules se desviaron de él, arrancando un poco de pasto distraído.

−He estado antes en el campamento, cuando tenía 10 años Annabeth y Percy me enviaron porque era importante que conociera más semidioses de mi edad, odié estar aquí, los del campamento de Apolo esperaban que fuera tan bueno como papá en curar y los demás querían que fuera un buen guerrero como tú, un hijo de Hades, me encerré en la cabaña de Hades y después de un día yo solo quería irme de aquí, ellos se la pasaban recordándome lo que ya no tenía, eran hijos de dioses y algunos tenían la suerte de contar con sus padres mortales. Yo era el chico que había perdido a su padre y al que su otro padre no quería, intentaban ser amables conmigo, pero sé lo que todos pensaban.

−¿Qué pasó?

−Le recé a Hades y alguien vino por mí, el abuelo dijo que si no quería quedarme en el campamento no tenía que venir nunca más. Ahora cada verano lo paso en el inframundo.

−Lo siento.

−¿Por qué? Me gusta el inframundo, todos son muy amables conmigo allá, el jardín de Perséfone es hermoso, puedo ver a algunos héroes de vez en cuando y cuando el abuelo debe ir al Olimpo puedo ir con él; Percy no está nada feliz que me lleve mejor con los dioses que con los mortales "necesitas amigos de tu edad", pero creo que con Luke es suficiente.

−¿Le…? −Nico se interrumpió− volvamos.

−Puedes preguntarme –comentó sin moverse.

−¿Le preguntaste a mi padre por Will?

−No, los dioses descubrieron lo de una espada que Perséfone mandó forjar, así que el abuelo lo ha pasado mal no quiero meterlo en más problemas.

Nico sabía a qué espada se refería, por lo que no mencionó más el tema.

−¿Ella se porta bien contigo? –el italiano pareció notar que el menor se alegraba al verlo preguntar.

−Me adora.

−Me odia a mí.

−Es por papá –le explicó sonriendo con orgullo−, la primera vez que lo llevaste al inframundo le llevó flores de regalo a Perséfone, ella lo adoró por eso, cree que es una pena que me parezca a ti, pero ama oírme cantar, al igual que el abuelo.

Para Nico era extraño la manera en que Orfeo se refería a Hades, no solo el oírlo llamarlo abuelo, sino el que se viera feliz cuando hablaba de él.

−¿Los quieres?

−Mucho… pero no se lo digas al abuelo Apolo, lloró una vez que me oyó decir algo así – la sonrisa que seguía en sus labios, la alegría del chico, era tan similar a Will que Nico no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por él.

−¿Puedes fingir que no soy tu padre? –se atrevió a preguntar Nico− Que soy alguien más que no está emparentado contigo.

−¿Un amigo?

−Creo que eso sería pedirte demasiado –el niño le sonrió.

−No eres él, al menos no ahora, quizá no podamos ser amigos, pero papá me enseño que era importante no juzgar a alguien por una primera impresión, además los abuelos dicen que las segundas oportunidades son importantes.

−Técnicamente esta sería mi primera oportunidad –se explicó Nico, ante lo que la risa escapó de los labios del chico.

−Puedo contarte de todos, al menos lo que recuerdo.

Nico sabía que al decir eso significaba que su yo futuro estaba excluido. Aun así no deseaba preguntar sobre él, al igual que no se sentía capaz de contarle su encuentro en sueños con su padre.

−Puedo sacarte fuera del campamento a cambio.

−Papá te pidió que te moderaras con los viajes sombras.

Nico suspiró "un pequeño Will" no pudo evitar pensar.

−Conozco un camino, sin viajes sombra, lo prometo. Debemos volver, hemos estado mucho tiempo afuera.

 **Nota (lo siento por hablar demasiado) Hay dos nuevos retos en el foro El monte olimpo (¿nunca les presumí que gane el tercer lugar con sin corazón en el Solangelo fever!, bueno, me contaron que yo nunca supe cuando fueron las votaciones), el punto es que hay un reto para OC y planeaba hacer un epílogo para este fic que fuera solo de Orfeo cuando Will no muere, pero la partición de Will y Nico era nula, así que no estaba segura, pero ahora lo haré one-shot y participaré en el reto. El capítulo no spoileará este fic, pero obviamente estará súper relacionado, así que si desean leerlo pueden leerlo cuando lo publique o dejarlo para cuando termine este fic (o no hacerlo, dicho sea de paso, pero haganlo, me haría deliz que lo hicieran xD)**

 **Leo beta: en este capítulo se explica porque no pelearon TANTO, oh, yo tengo una cuenta en wattpad (cofpublicidadcof) pero solo tengo una historia porque nunca le entendí muy bien y la abandoné, algún día retomaré, espero. Pues mientras publique capítulos (y desees comentarme) te responderé por aquí. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Guest (invitado): me sabe mal decirte así, pero no me dejaste un nombre, lo siento. Gracias por el comentario, que alegría que el relleno no fuera lo peor, en el siguiente capítulo ya me centraré más, lo prometo. Me hace feliz saber que el fic te gustó.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Will Solace

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

 **MUY MUY MUUUUUUUUUUY IMPORTANTE: La imagen de portada es temporal, quizá duré una semana o a lo mucho hasta la actualización del siguiente capítulo (o antes si no soy reportada)¿Por qué? Tengo un crush con el solangelo de esa artista, me enamoré de su Will, es súper guapo, ver sus imágenes me saca las ganas de escribir (o me hace sentir culpable por no hacerlo), así que quería mostrárselos pero como no tengo permiso para usarlo no se va a quedar, háganle un bien a mi conciencia y si les gustan las imágenes reblogeenlas o denle me gusta, hagan feliz a una persona que indirectamente me hace feliz** **holyyesterday*tumblr*com/tagged/solangelo (cambie los * por . para ver imágenes )**

La espada de hierro estigio era una amenaza, su simple apariencia siempre lo había sido y eso había sido un motivo de orgullo para Nico, una espada que causaba miedo a enemigos y aliados por igual, una espada a la que todos temían menos el hijo de Hades, esa espada solo podía ser suya ya que, y en un pasado bastante cercano aún lo creía, Nico sería el único al que esa espada nunca representaría una amenaza; pero se equivocó. Su espada, una casi veinte años mayor que la que ahora descansaba colgada de la cabecera de su cama, se había vuelto una amenaza, no solo por sí alguien ajeno lograba descifrar el significado de su existencia, sino por lo que representaba para Nico di Angelo, la espada que ahora se encontraba sobre la cama era un recuerdo constante de sus fallos, de sus próximas perdidas y los errores egoístas que cometería.

Desde su encuentro en sueños con su yo adulto había tenido pesadillas, o ese era el nombre que había decidido darles, recuerdos de su yo futuro, quizá sus sueños, había logrado colarse en su noches: Cronos llamándolo en sueños, el hombre adulto que sería vagando por tierras que le eran desconocidas. El Dios del Tiempo le reclamaba faltar a sus promesas, le hablaba de Will a pesar de que no tenía derecho siquiera a pronunciar su nombre, lo prometía que su familia estaría junta y a salvo si él lo deseaba.

"¿Qué han hecho los dioses por ti?"

Eran las palabras que siempre lo acompañaban al despertar y ante esa pregunta nunca tenía una respuesta. Puso su espada en una funda, la envolvió una sábana blanca, una mortaja (la comparación fue inevitable), para después amarrarla con fuerza.

El padre de Orfeo había dejado la espada en el bosque, posiblemente, con la intención de que su hijo la encontrara, el chico que ahora dormía no muy lejos de él. Nico se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba sentado, tomando la espada en brazos estaba dispuesto a salir, pero sus pasos lo condujeron irremediablemente a su hijo que dormía tranquilo, su hijo y el de Will, una existencia imposible de creer y que, sin embargo, tenía días viviendo con él. Su yo futuro había mencionado lo importante que era para él y a pesar de eso solo no era más que un recuerdo difuso y desagradable para Orfeo.

−Lo siento –Nico no se sentía capaz de decírselo de frente−, él te quiere, lamento que haya sido tan mal padre y nunca haya podido hacértelo entender.

Abrazando la espada con fuerza salió de la cabaña…

Will le regaló una sonrisa al verlo asomarse por la puerta de la habitación en la que atendía a su paciente, la misma que siempre tenía para él, siempre sentía que esa sonrisa ocultaba algo, lo mismo que se escondía tras las palabras que solía repetirle cada cierto tiempo: "eres increíble, Nico"; y, a pesar del tiempo, era incapaz de entender que era. Nico tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que el hijo de Apolo tuviera tiempo para él.

−¿Todo bien? –la alegría del rubio ante su presencia siempre resultaba demasiado… resplandeciente.

El italiano no se apartó cuando el sanador se sentó a su lado, incluso para él había sido una sorpresa que se acostumbrara tanto a su contacto, como el que existía en ese momento entre sus hombros.

−Vine a agradecer tu ayuda.

−¿El chico se va?

−Aún no, yo… hemos llegado a una especie de tregua. No quiero que mientas por mí, eres un hijo de Apolo después de todo.

−Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Nico –el italiano sonrió con tristeza, el simple hecho de pensarlo le causaba bastante miedo.

−Esperemos nunca llegar al punto de saber que es cualquier cosa –aunque el hijo de Hades lo sabía ¿no lo había hecho por su hijo?−, gracias por toda tu ayuda.

−¿Le pasa algo a tu espada? –preguntó señalando el bulto en sus piernas en la que claramente se adivinaba la forma de una espada.

−No es mi espada – "aún no" pensó para sí−, estaba pensando, es algo importante, no es peligroso, ¿podrías…? –se interrumpió− no me atrevería a dejarla en manos de alguien más, pero entiendo si no quisieras.

−Nico –Will tomó su mano, un claro gesto de tratar de tranquilizarlo que funcionó a la perfección, el hijo de Hades lo había visto hacer eso con anterioridad –dime que es lo que necesitas.

El italiano consideraba una traición deshacerse de su espada y ante eso solo podía confiar en una persona.

−¿Podrías cuidarla por mí? No es algo peligroso, pero no debe ser abierta por nadie.

−Claro –el ojiazul tomó el paquete que el pelinegro le dio con prudencia, tratándolo con el mismo respeto que el hijo de Hades le había mostrado –estará bien, debo volver a trabajar.

La mano de Will tomó la mejilla, acariciando con su pulgar con cariño, dio un casto beso a sus labios, seguido de una sonrisa se levantó con la espada en mano.

−Si necesitas algo para dormir ven a verme, necesitas descansar mejor, tus ojeras están volviendo a notarse.

Como cada vez que Will lo besaba Nico solo era capaz de dibujar una sonrisa boba ante la dulce sensación que dejaba ese beso.

···

Nico había comenzado a aparecer a la hora del desayuno y la comida en el comedor, y llevar comida con la excusa de que se encontraba en crecimiento y tenía una nota del doctor.

−Will está molesto conmigo –le comentó un día a Nico, Orfeo había dejado de llamarlo papá por iniciativa propia "Me hace sentir triste" se sinceró ante el italiano una noche que estaban por dormir.

−Will es incapaz de molestarse con alguien, especialmente contigo, parece encantado con tu presencia.

−Cuando creía que tú y yo nos llevábamos mal, ahora… solo es muy amable para demostrarlo.

−Tonterías, Will no se molestaría con alguien sin motivo.

Ambos pelinegros se encontraban sentados en el piso de madera de la cabaña mientras tomaban la cena.

−Sabes que casi muere la primera vez que te vio sonreír –Orfeo solía dejar escapar comentarios siempre relacionados con Will.

−Eso explica porque me llamó chico muerte.

Orfeo dibujó esa sonrisa que no paraba de sorprender a Nico al notar lo idéntica que era a la del hijo de Apolo.

−Pensé que tomarías por un cumplido el que alguien dijera que casi muere por verte sonreír.

−Soy un hijo de Hades, hay un 95% de posibilidades de que eso sea literal.

−Ustedes se conocen bastante bien.

−Will me conoce, yo… entiendo que quieras traerlo de vuelta −sin darse cuenta, Nico había mencionado palabras tabú entre ellos.

−Annabeth te regañará cuando se entere como me has estado alimentando −comentó ignorando su comentario, cosa que el pelinegro mayor agradeció.

−Eres tú el que ha pedido lo que te traigo.

−Se enojará porque no he comido suficientes verduras y Percy dirá que seré un chico pulga como tú por no hacerlo.

Nico sonrió.

−No puedo imaginar a Percy y Annabeth como padres y además tienen un hijo ¿Hazel y Frank siguen juntos?

−No te diré sobre tía Hazel −Orfeo dibujó una sonrisa traviesa−, sigue con Frank, pero el resto deberás descubrirlo tú.

−¿Jason y Piper se casaron? ¿Tienen hijos? No creo haber visto un anillo en la mano de Jason.

−No… ellos −el chico de ojos azules pareció preocupado− Oí que Jason y Piper estaban comprometidos, pero fueron posponiendo la fecha del compromiso después de que ustedes se casaron; terminaron completamente hace cinco años, cuando Jason comenzó a buscarte.

−¿Fue mi culpa? –Nico recordó el alivio que vio en el rostro de su amigo cuando lo vio en casa de Percy.

−No, Luke me dijo que era debido a Jason, él… ¿Crees que Will y Jason se parecen?

−¿Por qué son rubios y ojiazules? Realmente no existe nada similar entre ambos ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

−Es algo que dijo Luke −Orfeo no parecía seguro de como continuar− que antes te gustaba Percy.

−¿Percy le dijo eso? –el italiano estaba seguro que se había sonrojado hasta sus oídos.

−Te hiciste amigo de Jason primero… ¿Papá te gustaba porque se parecía a…?

−¡No, no, no, no, no! −Nico le interrumpió− Ni siquiera lo menciones, claro que no, Will me gustó por quien es, no porque se pareciera a Jason, nunca he visto a Jason de esa manera y Will y él no se parecen en nada.

Nico estaba al borde de la histeria, estaba completamente avergonzado de tener esa plática con Orfeo, el simple hecho de que le preguntara ya le sabía mal.

−Adoro a Will ¿de acuerdo? Solo por quien es, no porque se parezca a nadie. ¿Podemos no hablar más del tema?

El ojiazul parecía querer agregar algo más, pero dibujando una sonrisa dulce solo asintió.

···

Nico notó que Orfeo lo miraba, deseaba ignorarlo, pero tenía un rato haciéndolo.

−¿Qué sucede? –preguntó volteando con él.

El pelinegro de ojos azules estaba acostado en su cama, con un libro sobre su pecho, Nico había comenzado a tomar libros de la biblioteca para buscar algo que no supiera sobre Cronos y le ayudara a vencerlo; Orfeo se ofreció a ayudarle a buscar.

−¿Por qué no pides ayuda?

−No quiero que nadie salga herido.

−Necesitaron un ejército para vencerlo antes.

−Alguien podría morir.

−Serás tú, si no pides ayuda.

−Tú estás aquí, lo he estado pensando, si yo hubiera muerto, aunque eso no te afectara, no tendrías motivo para estar aquí conmigo.

−No creo que funcione así –los ojos azules se clavaron en él− si fuera tan simple entonces tú ya hubieras sabido todo y papá no hubiera muerto, estoy seguro que tú no sabías –Nico sintió miedo, la preocupación se reflejó en el rostro de su hijo− ¿estás bien?

−¿Y si lo sabía? ¿y aun así me fui?

−No lo sabías –el gesto de seguridad lo tomó por sorpresa.

−¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Tenía siete años ¿crees que no lo recordaría?

−Pero… –podía decirle que le había asegurado que no lo recordaba, que no tenía recuerdo de él, pero Orfeo lo interrumpió antes de poder decir nada.

−Papá era médico en Nueva Roma.

−¿Cómo? –el cambio de tema lo tomó por sorpresa.

−Le dieron el trabajo el día que ustedes se comprometieron.

−¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

Orfeo se sentó en la cama.

−Papá es importante, quiero que lo entiendas, que sepas lo mucho que importa a todos.

−¿Crees que así lo salvaré?

−Papá… no, tu Will es importante para ti –el chico abrazó sus piernas−, no quieres que sepa de Cronos porque temes que muera, sé qué harías todo lo posible para que esté a salvo…

Nico se levantó, sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo.

−¿Quieres algo en especial de comer?

−Cualquier cosa está bien.

Nico se sentó solo en su mesa, notó la mirada de Will pero el hijo de Apolo no intento ir a sentarse con él, lo cual agradeció, no podía hablar con él en ese momento; no podía verlo sin pensar que el padre de Orfeo, Will Solace que estaba ahora ahí, moriría, no quería, no podía aceptarlo, pero se había prometido nunca más intervenir de esa manera, ¿no era el regreso de Cronos la prueba del daño que ocasionaban sus errores?

···

Al segundo día sin ellas Nico se encontró extrañando las peleas, no por el hecho de que el niño le cayera mal, sino lo contrario, hablar con él, verlo sonreír, le recordaba bastante a Will.

Orfeo había parado sin motivo de pedirle que salvara a su padre, algo que lejos de aliviar al hijo de Hades solo terminó entristeciéndolo, le resultó especialmente doloroso cuando lo escuchó llorar en sueños; se sentía egoísta al hacerlo sufrir. De vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirándolo con tristeza cuando se encontraba leyendo. Nico no podía evitar pensar lo injusto que era para el chico que hubiera perdido al padre que más se había preocupado por él y quedado con el que siempre había estado ausente.

···

−¿Estás buscando algo en especial? –Malcolm se atrevió a hablarle el segundo día que lo encontró en la biblioteca de la cabaña de Atenea.

−Lo siento, Quirón me dijo que podía tomar libros para leer.

−Oh, no hay problema –Nico notó que el chico de ojos grises lucía nervioso, por lo que soltó un suspiro, era la misma reacción que tenían todos los que le hablaban− pensé que quizá podría ayudarte si no encontrabas algo –le tomó por sorpresa su comentario.

Nico lo miró con más atención, el chico le recordaba a Anabeth, aunque prácticamente todos sus hermanos se parecían.

−Tengo lo que necesito –comentó negando con su cabeza.

−Oh, bueno, te dejo entonces.

Nico lo vio darse la vuelta, alejándose; recordó que Will le había mencionado que más personas querían ser sus amigos, aspiró con fuerza tratando de reunir valor.

−Umh, ¿Malcolm? –el chico pareció bastante sorprendido cuando lo llamó por su nombre−, escuché de Annabeth que eres un buen estratega.

−Sí, ¿estás planeando algo?

−Amm –Nico rascó su mejilla sin estar seguro como seguir, pero al ver la mirada curiosa del chico continuó−, hipotéticamente ¿es posible para un semidiós vencer a Cronos?

−Imposible –comentó riendo, Nico estaba seguro que su rostro reflejó preocupación porque paró enseguida de reír− Cronos está encerrado en el inframundo ¿no?

−Sí, aún está ahí. Gracias, solo… era curiosidad.

−Quizá si tuviera variantes.

−¿Variantes?

−Ya sabes, el lugar de la pelea, el semidios, sus habilidades, las características de Cronos –comentó con cautela mientras recogía unos libros.

···

−Se te hizo tarde hoy ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Orfeo cuando lo vio entrar a la cabaña con la cena.

−Hablé con Malcolm.

−El hermano de Annabeth ¿le pediste ayuda?

−Con una hipotética estrategia –asintió dejándose caer en su cama, mientras el menor de ojos azules se sentaba en el suelo para comer.

−Malcolm es bueno en eso.

−Probó todas las variantes, depende solo de la suerte el poder ganarle a Cronos.

−¿Suerte? ¿Estás seguro que hablaste con Malcolm?

−Lo conozco, además respondía al nombre de Malcolm.

La agradable sonrisa de Orfeo ante su comentario no hizo nada por aplacar la preocupación que sentía.

···

Había pasado una semana completa cuando Will le pidió revisarlo.

−¿Estás bien? −se atrevió a preguntar el italiano al verlo sin su acostumbrada sonrisa.

−Estás perfecto, no hay nada porque preocuparse, puedes volver a realizar tus viajes sombra.

−Me refería a ti.

−¿Quieres jugar al doctor, Di Angelo? −algo en su sonrisa traviesa ocasionó que Nico se sonrojara.

−Luces preocupado −mencionó ignorando su pregunta.

Will borró su sonrisa, apretó sus labios volviéndolos una línea antes de responder:

−No me gusta en lo que me estoy convirtiendo.

−¿Te refieres a ser sanador?

El rubio logró una sonrisa, negando con su cabeza.

−¿Puedo besarte? −preguntó logrando un llamativo rojo en el rostro de Nico.

−¿Por qué preguntas? Normalmente solo lo haces.

−¿Puedo? −insistió.

−Sabes que sí −Nico no se movió de la cama alta en la que era revisado−, no necesitas preguntar.

El pelinegro vio la duda en los azules ojos, notó como sus manos titubearon al sujetarlo por ambas mejillas, Will parecía no estar seguro del beso por lo que fue Nico quien acabó la distancia, sintiendo como un suspiro escapaba de los labios del mayor.

···

−Sí.

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, Orfeo había cedido ante su silencio, minutos atrás le había gritado sobre ser injusto, egoísta, la primera pelea en días, o al menos de su parte, ya que lo único que Nico había hecho fue escuchar, solo se lo había pedido una vez "Déjame llevarte a casa" y ante su silencio Orfeo había accedido.

−Lo siento −se atrevió por fin a decir.

−Morirás si peleas solo contra Cronos.

−En tal caso Will vivirá.

−Le romperás el corazón, no creo que entiendas lo importante que eres para él −el coraje que minutos antes había reflejado el rostro del ojiazul en ese momento había dado paso al dolor.

−Pero estará bien, ambos lo estarán.

−No mueras −su tono era una orden, el mismo tono que Nico usaba ante fantasmas que obedecían sin dudarlo−, vive y no olvides la fecha en que papá muere. Jason y Reyna vendrán a pedir tu ayuda, lo sabes, recuérdalo, llévanos a papá y a mí a Nueva Roma, entonces podrás acompañarlos, hazlo por Will.

−Will merece algo mejor que yo −por primera vez Nico decía en voz alta algo que había pensado desde tiempo atrás.

Orfeo pareció pensarlo, lo cual lastimó al hijo de Hades, quizá pensaba palabras amables para decir que estaba de acuerdo con él.

−Nunca lo convencerás de eso −comentó por fin con una sonrisa, ofreció su mano a Nico−, ¿tenemos un trato, Nico di Angelo?

−Sí −Nico tomó su mano− he de llevarte a casa.

···

Orfeo no deseó despedirse de Will.

−Volveré a verlo, confío en que cumplirás tu promesa.

Por lo que Nico y él se marcharon sin despedirse.

No fue un viaje normal, Nico sintió el equivalente al chocar con una pared, si había manera de comprársele el chocar con la nada, era como sí el viaje no permitiera ir más allá, temió que el solo pensar en Percy y Annabeth, 20 años en el futuro, no fuera suficiente, el golpe no solo lo sacó de las sombras, sino que lo hizo soltar a Orfeo.

Nico sintió las gotas frías de lluvia por lo que creyó haberlo conseguido, pero había perdido por completo al chico. Estaba frente a una casa que no era la de Percy y Annabeth, iba a llamar a gritos a Orfeo cuando la persona que salió por la puerta hizo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones.

Era Will Solace, uno más adulto que el que él conocía, pero que le resultaba imposible confundir con alguien más, era más joven que su propia versión consumida por Cronos, 25 años tal vez, vestía pantalón de mezclilla y podía ver un viejo abrigo gris bajo la manta a cuadros que lo cubría, lo cual le pareció tonto ya que se encontraba descalzo. Estuvo a punto de correr a esconderse, pero cuando lo vio sentarse en el piso de madera del pórtico, tan cerca de la lluvia, sintió la necesidad de acercarse; a pesar de los años era Will después de todo, notó el cabello alborotado más corto, lo vio más alto y notó sus hombros un poco más anchos.

−¡Por los dioses! −el gesto de sorpresa no ocultó el reconocimiento de esos ojos azules que tan bien conocía−, tenías razón y me encuentro más enfermo de lo que creía, estoy alucinando con un tú exageradamente joven.

Nico notó el rostro moreno rojo al acercarse, un claro síntoma de fiebre.

−No soy la persona que crees −comentó quedando de pie frente a él.

−¿No eres Nico di Angelo? Por el mismo Hades, no hay manera en que no te reconozca, aunque no eres Nico actual estoy bastante seguro que sigues siendo mi Nico.

−No recuerdo nunca haber aceptado ser tuyo −comentó con una sonrisa.

−¿Qué edad tienes? ¿14, 15? Tú espera, aún hay tiempo.

Nico no se atrevió a refugiarse de la lluvia, ese Will, que sonreía con la misma alegría que su Will, moriría, tal vez mañana mismo ¿y sí se lo advirtiera? ¿le creería? Estaba seguro que solo aceptaba con tal facilidad su presencia debido a su enfermedad.

−¿Y…? −no estuvo seguro como preguntar.

−¿Tú? −le interrogó sonriendo−, fuiste a comprar alguna medicina para mí, insistí que no era nada grave, pero te conoces, llevaste a Orfeo con… ¡Oh! Orfeo es…

−Lo conozco −comentó Nico

−¿Lo haces? −los ojos azules se iluminaron.

Jason le había dicho que Will murió protegiendo a Orfeo. Nico podía ver el amor que le tenía al niño, su Will haría lo que fuera por proteger a los que quería, claramente los años había terminado de arraigar ese carácter en él, ¿no era obvio que incluso sabiéndolo moriría gustoso por su hijo?

−¿No te parece maravilloso?

−¿Orfeo? −Nico tenía varios calificativos que pondría por encima, desde caprichoso, terco, despistado.

−Un niño que es hijo mío y de la persona que más amo en el mundo −el italiano sintió su rostro caliente, Will apoyó su cabeza en la columna de madera, cerrando sus ojos, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios−, hijo de dos semidioses, el pequeño es un imán para los monstruos.

Notó que el rubio se quedó dormido, Nico se sentó a su lado, estaba empapado, por lo que no se atrevió a tocarlo, aunque sabía también se debía al miedo de que al hacerlo se diluyera entre sus dedos.

Will se había casado con él, podía ver el anillo en su mano; esa persona tan resplandeciente que era siempre sonrisas y calma para el campamento ¿por qué lo había elegido a él?, quizá esa elección fue lo que lo condujo a la muerte, los hijos de Hades no estaban destinados a ser felices, aunque quisiera ser una excepción era claro que él no era diferente ¿y si nunca se casaba con Will? ¿ eso no lo salvaría?

−¡Rápido, papi!

Corrió a ocultarse cuando escuchó al niño, al dar la vuelta a la esquina de la casa se detuvo, quería ver ¿y si se advertía? Pero sabía que Cronos se enteraría, sí él lo sabía seguro el dios no dudaría en matarlos, no podía hacerlo.

Se asomó, era él, conocía la pálida piel a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba cubierto con el paraguas, usaba mezclilla negra y botas para la lluvia, un abrigo negro tejido, había crecido, pero seguía siendo un flacucho; con la misma mano que sujetaba la sombrilla traía una bolsa, mientras que su otra mano sujetaba la pequeña mano del niño pelinegro, Orfeo no podía tener más de 4 años y saltaba en los charcos que dejaba la lluvia, cubriéndose de ésta con una gabardina plástica a juego con sus ojos.

−¡Mira, papá duerme afuera!

−¡Will! −su yo mayor lo llamó, Nico por fin pudo ver su rostro y fue un rasgo el que más llamó su atención: era feliz, se conocía, incluso en el pasado no recordaba alguna vez ser tan feliz como lucía en ese momento.

−Nico −el rubio le sonrió al despertar−, acabo de tener un sueño en el que eras pequeño y adorable, no es que hayas crecido tanto, ni que hayas dejado de ser adorable.

−No cambies el tema, ¿no deberías estar en cama?

−Papi está enojado −Orfeo saltó alegre al interior del pórtico, borrando el rastro donde minutos antes Nico se había sentado, Will llamó al pequeño, ayudándole a quitarse la gabardina y sus botas.

Nico adulto dejó la sombrilla y le ofreció una mano al rubio.

−¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? −el joven italiano vio como sonreía cuando el hijo de Apolo tomó su mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

−Mimarme mucho −comentó el sanador tomando en brazos a su hijo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposo.

−Como si lo merecieras −Will lo besó, para después entrar los tres al interior de la casa.

Nico talló sus ojos cuando la visión se volvió borrosa, culpó a la lluvia aun cuando sabía que no tenía nada que ver, dio media vuelta para buscar al Orfeo del que era responsable.

 **No quise comentar tanto arriba para que pasaran directo a leer.**

 **Si han leído encrucijada quizá habrán notado que parecía que tenía un colapso, lo tuve, nada intenso, después me leí el capítulo final de ese fic y sentí que no estuvo tan mal como temía. El punto es, siempre que entro en un colapso tengo que apartarme un poco de escribir porque si no tengo un ataque de fastidio que me hace nunca volver a escribir de lo mismo, odio esa faceta mía. En fin, estoy de vuelta, pero como estamos a finales de año seguiré algo ocupada así que no puedo darles una fecha del próximo capítulo, especialmente porque tengo otros dos fics pausados por más tiempo que éste, quizá ya nadie los espera, pero merecen ser terminados.**

 **Tip de lectura: ¿Alguna vez les comenté que me gusta el Jasico? Pero el no correspondido por parte de Nico, es decir, que Jason quiera con Nico pero que Nico no lo vea de ese modo, *guiño, guiño* ahora relean la parte en que Orfeo habla de Jason y Piper (y de paso el capítulo 1)**

 **Un comentario random (no TAN random), estuve leyendo para animarme y me leí el primer libro de Magnus Chase, lo amé, está súper bobo en un buen sentido, pero fue una nueva fuente de estrés porque sacaron el libro 2 y la gente que sigo por algunas redes sociales lo han leído en inglés y como mi inglés no es muy bueno he estado viendo spoilers del libro y yo sin poder leerlo, lo peor. Se me ocurrió una continuación para la historia de Orfeo gracias a la trama de Magnus Chase, la tengo en mi cabeza dando vueltas, pero no he querido escribirla para concentrarme en esto**

 **De este punto en adelante creo que comenzaré a responder los mensajes que pueda por PM porque luego tardo un siglo en actualizar:**

 **Sally: gracias por lo comentarios, lamento que hayas tenido que preguntar por la actualización, me alegra que sientas que mantienen sus personalidades, muchas gracias por el comentario, ambos.** **leobeta: Ya vi que tienes cuenta (o alguien te ha plagiado) gracias por los comentarios y reclamos en encrucijada, pensaba responderte por un PM en tu cuenta, pero primero quería asegurarme que fuera tuya. Con ellos se refería a Hades y Persefone, con los que pasa sus vacaciones; ash, siempre siento la necesidad de hablar de la familia de Will, Nico y Orfeo cuando leo tus comentarios, en el siguiente capítulo Orfeo hablará de su familia TODA (es decir, Will y Nico); soy una despistada (o inutil, según se quiera ver)así que en mi primera publicación se me complicó y me negué a seguir, he estado escribiendo un par de novelas con BL que quiero publicar ahí, pero el solo pensar en volver a entrar me da flojera monumental** **Karol: lamento la tortura a tu curiosidad, gracias por el cumplido, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado**

 **A las demás personas les respondo por un PM**

 **¡OH! Hay una referencia a un fic mío, lo cual lo volverá automáticamente la precuela (no oficial, porque oficialmente esto no es continuación de nada)**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer**


	5. Nico di Angelo

**Por fin actualizo. Los personajes, a excepción de Orfeo, no me pertenecen**

El hijo de Hades tenía horas buscando al pelinegro, empezaba a caer en pánico debido a las palabras de Will, si realmente era un imán para los monstruos ¿cuándo tardarían en encontrarlo?, se obligó a no pensar en eso, estaría bien, intentó ser positivo, aun así corrió rogando a los dioses por tomar el camino correcto.

Oyó el sonido del metal chocar contra una roca, Orfeo no traía armas lo que lo obligó a correr, escuchó al niño dar órdenes y al dar la vuelta a un árbol alcanzó a ver al pelinegro y para su sorpresa en sus manos traía una piedra. Intentó ver contra quien peleaba, pero al dar el primer paso… fue el sonido de una explosión, o al menos eso escuchó por un segundo, después todo fue una luz cegadora y el pitido en sus oídos, quemaba, solo su sentido del tacto quedó funcionando, sintió el golpe en su espalda que lo dejó sin aire, sintió las rocas caer sobre él. Pero no perdió el sentido, fue consiente incluso cuando sus ojos y oídos volvieron a funcionar.

Nico sintió el dolor, no necesitaba ser un sanador para saber que una roca acababa de partirle un par de costillas; movió su mano, ocasionando más dolor, apenas lo suficiente para lograr meterla en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacar la poca ambrosia que solía cargar, no le bastaría para curarlo completamente, pero si para mantener el dolor a raya; al llevarla a su boca sintió el sabor idéntico al helado que dos semanas atrás Will lo había llevado a comer, sintió sus ojos escocer, si moría el sanador se sentiría traicionado por su desaparición ya que nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

−Orfeo –a la distancia oyó al niño gritar.

Intentó sujetar su espada tirada frente a él, pero al estirarse para tomarla le resultó imposible moverse, al mirar atrás vio que su pierna se encontraba atrapadas entre las rocas que habían caído, intentó liberarse pero solo se ocasionó más dolor.

Trató con un viaje sombra y, para su horror, la mano con la que intentaba aferrarse a la espada se volvió traslucida, pero le dio una idea. Will iba a matarlo, pero al menos tendría el placer de hacerlo él mismo, intentó el viaje sombra y como esperaba su pie atravesó la roca, como si de un fantasma se tratara, al pasar saliva el sabor metálico de la sangre lo hizo cambiar de opinión, tomar la espada y ponerse en pie fue un mismo movimiento, escupió al suelo, notando la sangre manchar el pasto.

Orfeo solo tenía una piedra para defenderse, había alcanzado a verlo antes de que la bomba lo golpeara. Corrió a su encuentro, encontrando que los que atacaban al ojiazul eran esqueletos claramente invocados por él. Al menos 5, que para su sorpresa, y alivio, lograban ser ligeramente controlados por Orfeo; las órdenes del niño, en forma de firmes palabras los mantenían a raya, pero a los que no miraba intentaban atacarlos. Era un chico del inframundo, pero él no los había invocado por lo tanto no era él quien creaba las leyes. Nico se puso colérico, Cronos no tenía derecho, volteó a ver a su alrededor, intentando encontrarlo.

−Nico – oyó el llamado aliviado del ojiazul y esa distracción le costó cara a Orfeo; sintió su sangre helarse al escuchar el sonido: la espada atravesando la carne, el grito ahogado del niño. Clavó su espada en el suelo, estaba débil, pero logró enviar todos los esqueletos al inframundo.

Vio al menor dar unos pasos hacia atrás, encontrando apoyo en el tronco de un árbol que se manchó de sangre cuando se deslizó por él hasta quedar sentado en sus raíces. El italiano casi cae inconsciente ante la cantidad de energía que gastó, pero no podía permitírselo, el hijo de Will lo necesitaba, trastabillando se la arregló para llegar a su lado e hincarse junto a él.

−Iré por Will, estaba enfermo, pero el podrá ayudarnos.

−No –Orfeo lo sujetó de la muñeca cuando intentó alejarse, Nico se estremeció al ver la sangre en la boca del ojiazul y sentir lo débil de su agarre−, sé que día es hoy, está más enfermo de lo que crees, yo casi no recuerdo, pero al día siguiente lo llevas a Nueva Roma, te asustó, siempre se lo recuerdas cuando enferma.

−Necesitas ayuda –su voz parecía querer quebrarse.

−No a costa de papá.

−No puedo usar el viaje sombra.

−Está bien –Nico no iba a llorar, no asustaría a Orfeo, apartó su camisa para ver la herida, se odió por consumir toda la ambrosia, por no estar más preparado, por ocasionar eso.

−Te recuerdo – Nico se asustó al ver la herida, pero se obligó a sonreír.

−Por supuesto que me recuerdas, tenemos una semana juntos, incluso aunque lo intentara a mí me resulta imposible olvidarte.

−No –lo tomó de la mano, mientras su otra mano no se había apartado de la muñeca a la que se aferraba como si temiera que lo fuera a dejar−, tu yo futuro, mi papá, mentí. Recuerdo cuando mi padre estaba vivo, los recuerdo a ambos. Nunca fuiste mal padre, por el contrario, fuiste un padre fantástico, siempre leías algo para mí antes de dormir, cuando era más pequeño incluso cantabas a pesar de que odiabas hacerlo. Padre te adoraba, solía decir que eras su luz, yo también lo hacía, por eso mentí; estaba tan enojado contigo por haberme abandonado, por esa nota en la que no me decías nada.

−Estabas en tu derecho –Nico intentó detener su sangrado con la mano que Orfeo no sujetaba, necesitaba ambas, pero el niño parecía encontrar alivio sujetando su mano−, el haberte dicho que no quería verte sin motivo alguno.

−Pero… tú sabes el motivo ¿no?

Nico no fue capaz de responder, el motivo era algo que más de una vez había pensado en los últimos años. Al no recibir una respuesta, Orfeo continuó:

−Yo también lo sé, pero estaba tan molesto que no quise verlo; sé que no querías verme porque pensabas que así me protegerías. Yo sé que lo has pensado, papá –era la primera vez que se refería a él de esa manera, le resultó extraño, pero a la vez fue una agradable calidez en su pecho− "¿y si Will murió por mi culpa?", yo estoy seguro, papá murió por mi culpa, yo estaba ahí.

−Tenías 7 años.

−¡Tú me entrenaste! –Nico le dolió ver las lágrimas correr−, confiabas en mí, no debería haber sido una carga para él, papá no debería haber muerto protegiéndome. Me dijiste que cuidara a papá, fue lo último que me dijiste, que me amabas y cuidara a papá, fue mi culpa.

Nico lo abrazó con torpeza cuando soltó su mano para intentar secar sus lágrimas.

−No es tu culpa, de ninguna manera lo es. Es verdad que no me tomó mucho entenderlo− el pelinegro mayor soltó un suspiro− casi veinte años y no he cambiado nada, soy un hijo de Hades, todo lo que he amado muere, mi madre, Bianca, Will –Nico sintió las lágrimas calientes correr por sus mejillas, la muerte del rubio de pronto parecía tan real y dolorosa−, es obvio que no quería que los mismo sucediera contigo, y mírate.

Su hijo rió. Por lo que el italiano se apartó.

−No es tu culpa, volviste, nunca supiste que te vi, más de una vez incluso llegué a seguirte.

−Por eso Percy cree que eres sonámbulo.

Ambos pelinegros sonrieron.

−Percy nunca ha sido muy brillante para algunas cosas y Annabeth seguro lo quiso dejar pasar. La noche antes de su llegada fuiste a verme, entraste en mi habitación pero yo me fingí dormido; estuviste a punto de tocarme, pero te arrepentiste. Su yo hubiera hablado…

−Nada hubiera cambiado, mi espada la encontré en el bosque cuando llegué –Nico se interrumpió al sentir la energía volver al él, se sintió aliviado, abrazando con fuerza a su hijo y a pesar de lo peligroso que era realizó el viaje sombra; podían acabar en cualquier parte del mundo o, peor aún, en cualquier parte del tiempo, pero solo una persona estaba en su mente cuando viajó.

−¡Nico! –Will lució aterrado cuando se materializaron frente a él.

−Lo hice –no pudo evitar una sonrisa para después caer en la total oscuridad.

···

Nico abrió la puerta al notar que tocaban con fuerza, podía oír a Will y las risas de Orfeo en la planta alta, lo tomó por sorpresa encontrar a Jason herido y manchado de sangre que era ayudado a mantenerse en pie por una pálida Reyna, se apuró a sostenerlo, ayudando a su amiga.

−¡Will! –llamó con urgencia a su esposo mientras se dirigía con los romanos a la sala…

−Estará bien –comentó Will sacándose los guantes.

Nico suspiró aliviado, traía a Orfeo en brazos, mientras que el pequeño niño lo rodeaba del cuello, su hijo estaba creciendo y sabía que dentro de poco ya no querría recibir los abrazos de su padre.

−¿Fueron solo ustedes dos? –preguntó al ver que su amigo se ponía la camisa limpia que Will le había prestado.

Reyna apretó sus labios y negó con su cabeza, Nico sabía que la pretor no lo diría en frente de Orfeo pero por su gesto entendió que su tercer acompañante no había sobrevivido.

−Orfeo –Nico lo colocó en el suelo, agachándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño, más de una vez había visto a Luke burlarse de la estatura de su hijo, logrando causar algunas lágrimas en él, hasta que el inmortal Ganimedes le dijo que los niños pequeños eran realmente preciosos, para alegría de su hijo y molestia del joven Luke− ¿Puedes traer mi espada, por favor?

−Sí –el niño corrió, alegre, por las escaleras.

−No corras con la espada –le advirtió Will−, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

−¿Era alguien que conozco? –preguntó el hijo de Hades al ver desaparecer al chico en las escaleras.

−Richard –asintió Reyna.

−Lo siento.

−Necesitamos recuperar el cuerpo –Jason se acercó a ellos ya en perfecto estado, Nico no se cansaba de dibujar sonrisas de orgullo por las impresionantes habilidades curativas de su esposo−, sirvió bastante a Nueva Roma, merece una despedida digna.

−Aquí está –Orfeo bajó con la espada de hierro estigio en su brazos, más de una vez le había preguntado a Nico cuando podría tener una así, el italiano quería que tuviera la suya, el padre de Leo le debía un favor, sabía que en manos del dios su espada quedaría como nueva.

−Los acompañaré.

−El lugar es peligroso, Nico –Jason acarició distraído el cabello de Orfeo.

−Más razones para acompañarlos.

−Él es el mejor –comentó el niño de ojos azules con una sonrisa de orgullo.

−¿Incluso mejor que yo? –preguntó riendo Jason, jugando con su ahijado.

−Sí –el pelinegro dejó escapar un gritito de emoción cuando el hijo de Júpiter lo levantó en el aire−, también mejor que Percy.

−Deberían llevar ambrosía, he guardado un poco –comentó Will dirigiéndose a la sala.

−Te acompaño –lo siguió Jason después de dejar a Orfeo con cuidado en el piso.

−¿Estás seguro de acompañarnos? Ustedes esperaron bastante por estas vacaciones.

−No es muy lejos ¿cierto? Seguro no nos toma ni un día, Will y Orfeo estarán bien ¿Cuidarás a papá por mí? –preguntó dirigiéndose a su hijo.

−Sí, señor –respondió el niño con esa sonrisa idéntica a la del sanador que Nico tanto amaba.

−Bueno, chico, ahora dale un beso y un abrazo a tu viejo.

Reyna vio al ver a ambos pelinegros abrazarse.

−Pronto ya no querrá abrazarme –comentó el pelinegro mayor a su amiga−, debo aprovechar mientras aún pueda.

−Suenas como él abuelo –rió el niño.

−¿Cuál?

−¡Ambos! −agregó con una carcajada.

−Te amo, volveremos pronto.

El hijo de Apolo lo tomó del hombro para llamar su atención.

−No hagas locuras, Di Angelo –Nico se levantó, siempre le sorprendía que a pesar de los años que habían pasado Will pudiera lucir aún preocupado cuando él iba a alguna misión.

Nico pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, dando un rápido beso a sus labios.

−Estaré bien –murmuró contra sus labios cuando sintió los brazos del sanador rodearlo con fuerza−, te amo, prometo estar aquí antes de la cena.

−Tengan cuidado –el rubio y su hijo pelinegro los despidieron en la puerta.

Nico vio la puerta cerrarse y quiso volver, SABÍA que debía volver, su hijo y Will lo necesitaban.

Nico despertó aterrado, era un miedo tan profundo que hacía daño; sabía que le pertenecía, no en ese momento, pero lo haría en algún momento, una pesadilla que se había vuelto vivida con el pasar de los años, los recuerdos de su yo adulto en forma de pesadillas recuerrentes… algunos rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana, permitiéndole saber que se encontraba en la enfermería, la habitación en la que hacía no tanto había pasado tres días; nada de lo que había soñado aún sucedía y, sin embargo, sabía que era real, tanto como las lágrimas que corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas o Will Solace que dormía apoyando su cabeza en la cama, acababa presenciar la última vez que había visto con vida a Will, su última sonrisa, las últimas palabras que se dijeron, sin poder evitarlo ocultó su rostro para evitar que su llanto despertara al rubio.

Fue la mano de Will apartando su cabello lo que lo despertó, el cabello desordenado era la clara muestra de que no se había apartado de su lado, era su Will, el mismo chico que hacía un poco más de un mes lo había ayudado a salvar el campamento. Al ver sus ojos no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo, en la sangre que había tratado de detener con su mano.

−¿Cómo está él? –preguntó sentándose en la cama

−Bien, sus heridas eran graves pero ahora se encuentra bien –parecía que le costaba hablar de eso−, es importante para ti.

−No tienes idea –comentó con una sonrisa de alivio.

El gesto dolido le ayudó a entender, Will pensaba que se encontraba enamorado de su hijo. Le resultó tan divertido que no pudo evitar reír, deseaba tanto poder contarle la verdad, pero no podía, no hasta que todo terminara.

El sanador se sentó en la cama para quedar frente a él.

−Casi me matas del susto, te vi bañado en sangre y ese viaje sombra fue realmente peligroso, sé que el chico no hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por eso, pero… dioses, Nico –los ojos de Will lucieron cristalinos−, no quiero que mueras.

Nico lo abrazó, ante lo que el hijo de Apolo se quedó estático, a pesar de la distancia que se había permitido acabar entre ellos un abrazo era algo que el italiano nunca haría por cuenta propia, Will lo sabía; pero quería tocarlo, asegurarse de que era real, no temer como al hombre que estuvo sentado en el pórtico mientras llovía, necesitaba saber que estaba vivo en ese momento.

−Te amo –escapó de los labios del hijo de Hades.

Para su sorpresa, sintió las manos de Will rodeándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza, soltando un suspiro que le pareció de alivio.

−Finalmente –escuchó el susurro en su oído−. Yo también te amo, Nico di Angelo, te he amado por más tiempo del que puedes imaginar.

−No lo habías dicho –ante su respuesta escuchó reír al rubio.

−He intentado hacerlo, pero tenía miedo que fuera demasiado para ti, así que he buscado palabras para hacértelo entender, tratar de decírtelo de otra manera…

No lo dudo ni por un segundo. Will se apartó un poco, sus brazos seguían a su alrededor, como si temiera romper el abrazo. Lucía feliz, todo gesto de duda y preocupación había desaparecido de su semblante. Sabía que tenía años por delante para decirle que lo amaba, para ser feliz con él y Orfeo, Will no moriría, él se encargaría de ello, ahora más que nunca, lo haría por ellos, por su hijo, Will Solace viviría.

El sanador acabó con la distancia entre ellos, besando sus labios con cortos besos al principio que no dudó en corresponder, los largos dedos del sanado se deslizaron por su negro cabello, haciendo el beso más profundo, Nico correspondió con desesperación.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo su atención.

−Kayla −el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

−Perdonen –la chica lucía apenada pero al mismo tiempo sonreía−, Orfeo despertó y pregunta por ti.

−Gracias.

Nico volteó con Will y acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, le sonrió.

−¿Aún tienes la espada que te pedí que me guardaras?

−Sí, ¿la necesitas? –ante el asentimiento del italiano se puso en pie−, ahora vuelvo.

Tuvo tiempo de hablar con Kayla sobre las heridas del niño pelinegro y su tratamiento antes de que Will llegara. Cuando lo hizo la chica se despidió, marchándose a seguir con sus deberes.

−Aquí –comentó entregándole el sanador la espada cubierta aún por la sábana.

−Gracias –Will lo ayudó a levantarse, aún seguía débil por los viajes sombra−. Por favor, no odies a Orfeo –le pidió−, es importante para mí, pero de una manera completamente distinta a la que tú lo eres.

Will soltó un suspiro, luciendo algo avergonzado.

−He intentado odiarlo un par de veces, pero me resulta imposible, me recuerda demasiado a ti.

−Pero tiene tus ojos –comentó Nico alegre, al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más se apuró a despedirse y salir de la habitación.

−Luces terrible –comentó Orfeo al verlo entrar.

−Imagina como te ves tú –dejando la espada en la cama abrazó con fuerza a su hijo−, estoy tan feliz que estés bien.

−Yo también, ese viaje sombra fue muy peligroso, pudo costarte la vida, papá.

−Me resulta extraño oírte llamarme así –comentó riendo con suavidad mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico.

−Lamento haberte mentido –el ojiazul lucía realmente arrepentido−, en el fondo siempre supe que lo hacías por mi bien, pero…

−Te sentiste abandonado, lo entiendo, fue cruel de mi parte tomar esa decisión, egoísta, pero…

−Pero posiblemente lo harías de nuevo ¿no?

−Lo siento.

Orfeo miró sus manos.

−Mi fuerza aún no es suficiente.

−Creo que es más temor por los que queremos, no importa que tan fuerte seas –el italiano comenzó a destapar su espada−. Me preguntaste si algo hubiera cambiado esa noche si me hubieras hablado, no lo hubiera hecho estaba dispuesto a traer a Will de vuelta sin importar el costo; lo sé porque ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, yo… él fue a darte esto –comentó colocando su espada en sus manos−. Los hijos de Hades somos mejores guerreros usando esta arma, mi arma no podía quedar en mejores manos que en las de mi hijo, además, la necesitaras.

−¿Me dejarás ir contigo? –los ojos de Orfeo se iluminaron.

−He visto de lo que eres capaz, estoy seguro que no encontraré mejor ayuda que la tuya, si es que quieres hacerlo.

−¡Salvaremos a papá! –Orfeo lo abrazó con fuerza.

−Pero no hoy, necesitamos recuperarnos, ahora que he decidido hacerlo eso significa que Cronos evitará que lo logremos, por lo tanto nos enfrentaremos al dios del tiempo.

−Y a ti –la sonrisa del menor desapareció cuando se alejó.

−Tenemos que darme la buena paliza que me merezco.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del menor, Nico mentiría si negara que se encontraba asustado.

 **Siempre me ha parecido que las traiciones que más nos duelen son de parte de quien más queremos, de ahí la actitud de Orfeo.**

 **Sally, aquí está la continuación.**

 **He estado respondiendo comentarios por PM ¿podrían decirme si no les llegó mocho? es que lo hice desde mi cel y no le tengo mucha confianza al compi.**

 **Navidad está a unos días y año nuevo está a menos de dos semanas. Mil gracias por el apoyo otro año más, disfruto mucho escribir gracias a que me leen, me siguen, marcan como favorito y comentan, espero continuar con su apoyo el año que viene.**

 **Mil besos y abrazos de mi parte, gracias por leer.**


	6. Familia

**I'm back! (me siento Kojima jajajajaja) Tres días más y el fic hubiera cumplido 7 meses desde la última actulización. Hoy he comenzado las vaciones y me puse a escribir he hecho todo en un par de horas, me siento bien conmigo. Este capítulo está lleno de pasado de Orfeo/ futuro de Nico, espero que les guste, en las notas finales habrá comentario relacionados con el fic, canon dentro del fic pero que no entran debido a la trama. Estuve escribiendo en mi ausencia (he hecho mucho, incluso estoy trabajando en un libro que publicaré, lo triste de la historia es que no ganaré nada de la publicación, ja), empecé a escribir el epílogo de este fic y creció tanto que se volvió una segunda parte del futuro de Nico y Will, ya hasta tiene título, se llamará** ** _Album familiar_** **¿Por qué? Porque serán viñetas cortas de momento de familia (La boda de Hazel quedó muy mona, aunque está mal que yo lo diga)**

 **Antes de que pasen a leer. Gracias a Rebe Marauder que se leyó la historia desde el principio y me dejó review en todos los capítulos, ¡Mil gracias!**

 **Los personajes aún siguen perteneciendo a Rick Riordan, Orfeo aún es mío (Bueno, mío, lo que se dice mío...)**

—¿Podemos hacer en esta ocasión una excepción? —prácticamente Nico se encontraba rogándole a Quirón.

—Los campistas que no han sido reclamados deben quedarse en la cabaña de Hermes, es la tradición.

—Pero estará aquí solo un poco tiempo y el que sea reclamado… resulta un poco complicado —el italiano se preguntó cómo funcionaría para los hijos de semidioses, si debía de reclamarlo él como su padre o Will ¿o acaso serían los abuelos quienes los reclamaban? pero, ¿no sería un poco complicado ser reclamado por dos dioses? El pelinegro llevó su mano a la sien, era un dolor de cabeza el solo pensarlo, ahora entendía por qué la organización era distinta en Nueva Roma—¿Y sí…? —a Nico no se le ocurrió nada, tal vez si iba al inframundo podía pedirle a su padre que reclamara a Orfeo, pero no estaba seguro cómo funcionaba eso de reclamar, además de que no creía tener la suficiente energía para ir y volver del inframundo, lo que menos podía permitirse en ese momento era darle un nuevo susto a su doctor.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó el centauro en tono amable.

—Mucho, realmente —admitió—, pero no creo que deba o pueda.

—Bueno —Quirón sonrió— se trata de un chico de Plutón, ya que su parecido es bastante notable, supongo que lo llevarás a Nueva Roma.

—Pero… ¡Oh! ¡Sí!, pero de momento mi doctor me prohibió los viajes sombra.

—En tal caso lo mejor es que se quede en tu cabaña, solo por si sus poderes como hijo de Plutón causan algún problema.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Nico no pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Encontró a Orfeo platicando con Will en el exterior, para el niño habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte del rubio, en ese momento lucía encantado con cada una de sus palabras.

—Quirón permitió que te quedes en mi cabaña —les contó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Que continúe, querrás decir —corrigió el rubio.

—Como sea… lo importante es que puedes participar en las actividades del campamento —se dirigió a su hijo—, te servirá de práctica.

—Jason y Percy andan por aquí ¿no? —el día anterior Nico se las había arreglado para no encontrarse con ellos al salir de la enfermería, no estaba preparado para las preguntas que posiblemente le harían sobre el chico que en ese momento sonreía con malicia—, aprovecharé para darles una paliza, la venganza es dulce.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Will al verlo marcharse haciendo cómicos ademanes con las manos.

—De alguna extraña manera, diría que sí.

—Deberías de ir a practicar arquería, mi hermana está comenzando como instructora, seguro la animarás mucho.

—¡Lo haré! —el chico saltó emocionado— es momento de hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres.

Nico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al animado pelinegro caminar a paso marcial sin rumbo

—Lo acompañaré un rato, ni siquiera tiene idea de a dónde se dirige.

—Yo iré a la enfermería —Will lo sujetó de la barbilla, para después besar sus labios a manera de despedida—, los veo después.

—Sí, adiós.

—Estás sonrojado —Orfeo había vuelto a su lado y se despedía del sanador con su mano.

—Tengo apenas unas semanas saliendo con él ¿qué esperabas?

—Ni idea, Percy dijo que eras muy difícil de entender.

—Percy siempre dice demasiadas cosas —comentó ligeramente molesto y empezó a caminar,

— Cuando era pequeño ustedes solían besarse mucho pero no estoy seguro de recordarte sonrojado. ¿A dónde vamos? —la sonrisa en los labios de sus hijo era idéntica a la que Will acababa de darle.

—Con Kayla, le dijiste a Will que lo harías y Kayla seguro se anima de tener nuevos estudiantes.

—Que nostalgia, tía Kayla me regaló mi primer arco.

—Eso es lindo, pero por favor, no se lo digas.

—Sabes que no lo haré.

—Temo que es lo primero que saldría de tu boca si no te lo advierto; como acabas de hacer al clamar venganza contra Percy y Jason —a pesar de sus palabras seguía sonriendo.

—Ambos siempre han sido muy duros en mi entrenamiento "se lo debemos a Nico" siempre ha sido su excusa, quiero ver su cara al ser derrotados por un niño de 12.

El hijo de Hades pensó en lo divertido que eso resultaría y claramente no era algo que le gustaría perderse.

—¿Crees poder?

—Es verdad que incluso a esta edad ellos son increíbles guerreros, pero yo fui entrenado desde niño por semidioses, tú, Kayla, papá, Percy y Jason; creían que era injusto forzar a un niño a tal cosa pero era mejor eso a que muriera atacado por monstruos.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, fue duro, pero era realmente divertido, en especial contigo, aún recuerdo cuando intentaste enseñarme a usar el viaje sombra.

—Pero no eres capaz de hacerlo.

—No, por desgracia, soy un chico de Apolo, después de todo. Pero fuimos a cinco países distintos ese día, incluso secuestraste a papá del trabajo, todavía se sigue hablando en Nueva Roma del enorme regaño que Reyna te dio al día siguiente, hasta tía Hazel estaba preocupada.

—Suena divertido.

—Lo fue.

—Una vida por la que vale la pena morir.

—Vivir.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una vida por la que vale la pena vivir, no veo el sentido de morir y no disfrutar la vida por la que tanto te has esforzado.

—Eres bastante listo para tu edad ¿no?

—Saque eso de ti, padre —comentó con una sonrisa de orgullo— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Kayla es joven!

Antes de que Nico pudiera decir algo, el ojiazul se retiró corriendo.

—Con que vivir —sabía que el trato con Cronos solo terminaría con su muerte, su yo adulto también estaba al tanto de eso; moriría por Orfeo, por Will. No había aprendido nada, pero al ver sonreír a Orfeo lo entendía; imaginar al sanador sonreír a su lado. Nico suspiró, buscando un lugar para ver la práctica.

Rió cuando Percy y Jason se rindieron, le pareció especialmente divertido el exagerado festejo de Orfeo y el abrazo con fuerza que recibió por parte del menor.

—¿Por qué él puede abrazarte y yo no? — comentó Jason un poco ofendido.

—Me has abrazado antes.

—Pero luciste como si nunca hubieras sufrido tanto en tu vida.

—Yo soy familia, además de que soy adorable —comentó Orfeo con tono burlón, antes de ver a Will a la distancia y correr hacia él a contarle de su victoria.

El italiano lo vio sacudir sus manos emocionado conforme hablaba y a Will reír divertido.

—Un hijo de Plutón de esta época —comentó Percy serio— es increíble, Nico. Su manera de pelear me parece conocida.

—Fue entrenado por algún guerrero de Nueva Roma—le restó importancia Nico.

—No es solo estilo romano —por un instante había olvidado que Jason fue pretor— es también el estilo griego; pero me recuerda a la manera en que Percy pelea y algo a la mía, quizá algo más pulido.

—Ja —Nico se obligó a lucir despreocupado —, nunca había escuchado tantas excusas para justificar una derrota.

—¡No es eso! —explotaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—El héroe del Olimpo y el campeón de Nueva Roma derrotados por un niño —dejó escapar en una cantaleta burlona.

—No fue una derrota.

—La pelea no fue al cien, no podía pelear en serio con el pequeño tú.

—Pequeño yo —Jason había utilizado las mismas palabras para referirse a Orfeo en el futuro.

—¿Ya le has contado a Hazel? Se pondrá muy contenta al saber que tiene un hermano, después de todo es más familia de ella que tuya —comentó el hijo de Poseidón.

—¿Podrían no decirle? —Nico notó la seriedad de Percy —tampoco decirle a Annabeth ni Piper, quiero decírselo yo mismo a Hazel. Orfeo…

—Me parece curioso que tenga un nombre griego siendo que su padre es Romano ¿no?

—Sabes que Virgilio y Ovidio también escribieron de Orfeo ¿no? —comentó Will al llegar a su lado junto con el pelinegro que parecía algo preocupado.

—¿Quiénes?

—Ya sabes, ¿los poetas romanos? —insistió el sanador

—Hermano, ¿realmente estás tomando tus exámenes en serio? —comentó Jason enarcando una ceja—, insististe en que querías venir un rato al campamento porque merecías un descanso; si dices no conocer a Virgilio y Ovidio no solo no entrarás a la universidad, sino que te expulsarán de Nueva Roma.

—¿Realmente tienes tiempo de andar flojeando por aquí? ¿Annabeth está de acuerdo?

—Lo está —Percy comenzó a lucir estresado—, si lo supiera, claro. Es decir, está con sus cosas y… bueno, no necesitamos molestarla, ya sabes, nosotros no le decimos nada a Hazel y tú no le dices nada a Annabeth y Piper —Percy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jason riendo con exageración —mi buen amigo Jason y yo iremos a estudiar un rato.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el romano confundido.

—Sí, tú, ya sabes, el estudio es la base de un buen futuro…

Antes de que pudiera negarse Percy lo arrastró con él rumbo a las cabañas.

—Gracias —Nico volteó con Will, quien miraba con curiosidad a Orfeo, él cual a su vez reía de Percy y Jason.

—No hay problema, me pareció curioso que Percy no lo supiera.

—Deberías recoger el arco —se dirigió Nico al pequeño pelinegro—, sería un problema si lo pierdes ya que te le han prestado.

—Sí, voy —el pelinegro les dirigió a ambos una sonrisa para después salir corriendo.

—Él parecía bastante preocupado —agregó refiriéndose a Orfeo que luchaba con el arco a la distancia, Jason lo había colgado a una altura que al pelinegro se le complicaba alcanzar.

—¿Por eso lo mirabas extraño?

—Oh, lo notaste —sonrió—, no, es algo distinto. Kayla fue conmigo después de su clase a decirme que andabas paseando con nuestro hijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —el italiano logró que Orfeo volteara a verlos con su grito.

—Es divertido ¿no? Dijo que Orfeo bien podría ser nuestro hijo por como luce.

—A menos que lo hayamos tenido a los 3 años de edad. Además quizá no notó que tendría dos padres hombres.

—Bueno, ella también los tiene, aunque ninguno de nosotros somos un dios —rió Will—. Por eso miraba a Orfeo, además recordé que dijiste que tenía mi sonrisa.

—¿Lo hice? —Nico se maldijo mentalmente.

—¿Podemos ir a comer? —el niño había conseguido tomar su arco— Tengo tanta hambre que estoy tentado a comer verduras.

—Por favor, te insisto que lo hagas —agregó el médico— no puedes vivir a base de la comida chatarra que tanto me costó quitar a Nico.

El italiano casi abraza a su hijo en agradecimiento por distraer a Will, a pesar de que eso fuera obtener un regaño indirecto.

Nico encontró a Orfeo sentado en la entrada de su cabaña, el chico traía una cadena en su mano en la que giraba un anillo dorado, el italiano no la había visto con anterioridad. El niño parecía preocupado, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó cuando se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —al no obtener respuesta colocó la mano sobre su hombro, atrayendo la atención del chico.

—¡Ey! Hola, ¿cómo les fue? —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿te aburriste? Podías haber ido con nosotros.

—Pffft —el menor le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano—, tendré muchas oportunidades de arruinar sus citas en el futuro, debo darles la oportunidad ahora.

Nico sonrió.

—Ahora me siento intrigado.

—Luke y yo inundamos la casa cuando ustedes festejaron su sexto aniversario de boda. Estabas tan molesto que obligaste a Percy a secar la casa con una toalla.

—¿Qué culpa tenía Percy?

—No estaba cuidando, y sabes, siempre lo va a negar pero él fue el responsable de que la casa se inundara. Nos entretenía con el agua y logramos que se desconcentrara… tú lo conoces bastante bien para perdonarle el castigo.

—Suena a algo que él haría.

Orfeo pareció pensar antes de atreverse a decir:

—Si nunca te hubieras rendido con Percy nunca habrías sido feliz con papá.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Alguien me gusta, completamente inalcanzable —el ojiazul se sonrojó, para sorpresa de Nico—. Yo… sé que le gusto a Luke, si yo me rindiera con la persona que me gusta sería feliz con Luke ¿no?

—Si funcionó para mí no significa que lo hará para ti ¿Estás seguro que no eres correspondido?

—Me quiere, pero soy un niño para él.

—¿Un adulto? —el chico del inframundo lo miró interesado.

Orfeo no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, su atención se dirigió de nuevo al anillo que giró nervioso.

—Un dios, el más hermoso que existe, Ganimedes, el copero de los dioses —su voz había bajado de volumen, notablemente avergonzado de sus palabras.

Nico revolvió su cabello, un claro gesto de Will Solace, el niño lo miró sorprendido.

—Dile lo que sientes, hasta que no lo hagas no deberías considerar abandonar.

—¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué? He oído que es bellísimo ¿Cuál es el problema de que tengas buen gusto?

—Es un dios y pertenece a Zeus.

—Por el historial amoroso de Zeus no creo que pueda adjudicarse a alguien. Eres atractivo y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo y nos parezcamos —Orfeo rió ante su comentario—Ser querido por ti a ser querido por Zeus, no hay comparación. Te apoyaré, aunque quizá no valga tanto.

Orfeo lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No, vale más de lo que crees. Gracias, papá, no sabes cuánto sirve —Nico correspondió el abrazo con torpeza, igual que cada vez que el niño lo abrazaba.

—¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba cuando lo veías? —señaló el anillo cuando se apartó.

—No —le entregó la cadena— era… otra cosa, no es importante.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —Nico miró el anillo con intensidad— ¿sucede algo?

—El anillo…

—El anillo de Will, a juego con el tuyo.

El mayor revisó el anillo, idéntico al suyo a excepción de un diamante negro engarzado en el oro.

—La piedra, algo en ella es extraño.

—¿Lo notas? —el pelinegro sonrió sorprendido— tía Hazel no lo siente, yo apenas lo hago ¿es algo malo?

—No sé.

—El abuelo Hades la puso ahí para mí.

—Peligroso —comentó hurgando en sus bolsillos.

—El abuelo nunca me haría daño, es algo bueno, me ayudará alguna vez, perderé algo importante, pero siempre lo hacemos para obtener algo.

—No deberías confiar en él.

—Tú necesitas hacerlo más, es tu padre, el señor del inframundo siempre ha sido justo.

Nico no respondió, solo desabrochó la cadena, colocando su anillo de calavera y su propio anillo de bodas futuro en ella, una vez hecho la volvió a cerrar y colocó la cadena en el cuello de Orfeo.

—Cuídalos mucho —de manera automática dio un beso en la frente de su hijo—. Vamos a cenar.

Orfeo lo siguió con una sonrisa.

 **Curiosidades:**

 **Orfeo abraza a Nico cuando le da el consejo de Ganimedes debido a que siempre quiso preguntarle. Will muere y Nico se marcha antes de que Orfeo se de cuenta de que está enamorado, así que cuando se da cuenta no tiene con quien hablarlo. Cuando se lo dice a Luke éste se molesta con él. Luke habló con sus padres de sus sentimientos por Orfeo, por eso Percy le contó que Nico estuvo enamorado antes de él.**

 **Percy no confía mucho en Orfeo no porque le caíga mal, sino porque se preocupa por Nico, no quiere que se meta en problemas de nuevo como sucedió en el pasado. Por eso se ve serio después de pelear con Orfeo.**

 **La cita del sexto aniversario: Orfeo y Luke hacían surf en la casa de Nico con ayuda de Percy, Luke se cayó y golpeó eso fue lo que desconcentró a Percy e inundó la casa. Lo hacían en el interior de la casa porque Annabeth había castigado a Luke de no salir de casa, Percy iba a cuidar a Orfeo y como Luke quería ir el hijo de Poseidón le prometió a su esposa que los mantendría dentro de casa.**

 **Si han leído** ** _Encuentros_** **saben del futuro de Orfeo y Ganimedes, pero curiosamente en una época en la que Will muere y Orfeo no se encuentra con Nico joven Orfeo y Luke quedan juntos, debido a que Orfeo nunca se atrevió a confesarse y Ganimedes nunca fue humano, que es cuando se da cuenta que está enamorado.**

 **Y por último, Jason y Piper: (éste lo comenté en un review de Gigi SM) Jason no se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Nico, para él era como su hermano, o al menos eso pensaba por los celos que tenía de Will. Piper y él se comprometieron, pero Piper vio lo mucho que le dolió la boda de Nico y Will y como hija de Afrodita se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, es cuando empieza a posponer la boda. Jason se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Nico cuando Will muere, ya que piensa que ahora podrá estar con Nico, de alguna manera se alegra y eso lo asusta mucho. Piper se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y terminan justo cuando Jason iba a buscar a Nico.**

 **Y es todo, espero no los aburriera, igual me faltaron algunos, pero es porque los olvidé o los toco en la continuación.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Espero poder escribir algo antes de que se me acaben las vacaciones (que son solo dos semanas, ¡dos semanas no cuentan como vacaciones, viles!)**


	7. Padre

**¡No pasaron 7 meses! Aunque prácticamente 4 no deberían de ser motivo de orgullo.**

 **Este capítulo es en mayor parte desde la perspectiva de Will, el final es de la de Nico.**

 **Avisos importantes con relación al fic en las notas finales.**

 **Los personajes, menos Orfeo, pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

Orfeo adoraba a Nico, Will podía decirlo con solo verlos. Estaba sentado a la sombra mientras ambos pelinegros que entrenaban juntos. Orfeo había cambiado, más de una semana atrás había visto tanta tristeza en esos ojos azules —que todos aseguraban que eran idénticos a los suyos— había notado que ese pequeño niño estaba tan lastimado que en ese momento le parecía irreconocible por las enormes sonrisas que tenía para el hijo de Hades. No podía evitar sentir cariño por el chico, su parecido físico con el italiano además de la manera en que parecía adorarlo, como si el único miembro de la cabaña 13 fuera todo para él. Le era imposible no sentir cariño con alguien que notaba lo maravilloso que era Nico como él lo hacía.

Las palabras de Nico le ayudaron a entender que la manera en que Orfeo lo miraba era como si fuera familia, ambos eran hijos del dios del inframundo, pero eso no explicaba como solía verlo a él el pelinegro ojiazul, esas miradas que le daba y que el sanador se veía obligado a fingir que no notaba, solo para no preocupar a ambos pelinegros.

—Ni una herida, Solace —comentó Nico acercándose en compañía del pelinegro más bajito.

—Felicidades, Di Angelo. —comentó con ironía, pero dibujando una sonrisa se dirigió al niño de Plutón—, eres un increíble guerrero, Orfeo.

Will pudo verlo de nuevo, ese gesto de felicidad absoluta por un simple alago, que al ser notado por Nico también sonrió de medio lado.

—Gra-gracias —logró tartamudear con las mejillas sonrojadas, recordándole irremediablemente al hijo se Hades.

"Lindo" pensó al ponerse en medio de los dos y pasar un brazo por los hombros de ambos chicos, alegre de que Nico no pareciera incomodo por el contacto, irremediablemente pensó en las palabras de su hermana al nombrar a Orfeo su hijo, si Nico y el tuvieran un hijo, no dudaría que sería tan lindo como Orfeo, rió con un toque de amargura, ambos eran hombres y él no creía ser capaz de seguir viviendo si Nico lo dejara algún día para tener un hijo.

—¿Qué es lo divertido, Solace?

—Nada — una palabra que realmente ocultaba el pensar que era un total egoísta.

…

Will se sintió celoso, no los mismos celos que sintió al creer que Nico sentía algo por Orfeo, fueron celos a las habilidades del niño de Nueva Roma, el italiano a su lado aplaudía impresionado también. El chico había atravesado la primera flecha que lanzó, con una segunda, algo que en las habilidades de un hijo de Apolo o una cazadora de Artemisa no era notable, pero en un hijo de Plutón resultaban sorprendentes. Will sabía usar un arco, pero no era lo suficientemente talentoso para hacer esa hazaña con la misma facilidad que lo hizo lucir Orfeo. El rubio vio al niño acercarse a Nico, quien lo felicitó, la sonrisa de Orfeo resultó deslumbrante, y a pesar de que no era intención del sanador espiar logró oírlo murmurar "Practiqué mucho en el pasado para mostrarte a ti, espero también haber impresionado a papá" Fingió no oírlo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué el pequeño desearía impresionar al dios del inframundo con un arco, sin embargo, su confusión fue mayor cuando Nico se acercó a él para preguntarle.

—¿No crees que fue impresionante? —como si su opinión pudiera valer de algo para el pequeño.

—Claro, me siento celoso, ni yo como hijo de Apolo puedo hacerlo tan fácil.

Y ahí estaba, el gesto que hacía pensar que su alago era lo más valioso que existía, quizá importante al venir de un hijo de Apolo, pero en el fondo algo le decía que no se debía a eso.

—Suficiente, niño presumido —lo llamó Kayla bromeando— es hora de seguir con la práctica.

Orfeo corrió sin ser capaz de borrar su sonrisa. Orgullo, como si hubiera impresionado a su padre. Will lo borró de su mente cuando Nico entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos sin atreverse a mirarlo.

…

—¿Celoso? —la sonrisa se Luo Ellen era ligeramente burlona cuando lo encontró mirando a ambos pelinegros sentados en la mesa de Hades.

—No —Will lució triste —pensaba en que Hazel y Orfeo son capaces de darle a Nico algo que yo nunca podré darle a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiera: una familia. Nico adora a su familia, lo he oído hablar de su hermana Bianca y he visto la manera en que quiere a los niños de Plutón. Nunca podré lograr algo así.

—Eres un bobo —Lou Ellen colocó una manzana enfrente del sanador—, es cuestión de que hagas la pregunta correcta para que le des una familia.

—¡Lou Ellen! —para nadie pasó desapercibido el tono rojo en el rostro de Will cuando atrajo la atención con su grito.

…

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lou Ellen?

Nico había ido a tomar el almuerzo con él en la enfermería, ambos se encontraban sentados en una habitación vacía mientras comían.

—No era nada, una de sus brillantes ideas que me tomó por sorpresa —intentó restarle importancia—. ¿Y Orfeo? Imaginé que vendría contigo.

—Pensé que ya no te encontrabas celoso

—No es eso, tiene un par de días siguiéndote como un pollito, me parece extraño no verlo juntos.

—Orfeo se parece a ti —Will se esforzó por no buscar un significado oculto en las palabras del pelinegro—, hace amigos con una facilidad asombrosa, además de que es un buen guerrero.

—Como tú —escapó de la boca del sanador.

—Quizá él es mejor —admitió el hijo de Hades—. Varios campistas le pidieron que entrenara con ellos, ahí iba a almorzar.

—En tal caso quizá deba prepararme para atender heridos de gravedad —bromeó el sanador.

—Le advertí que se contuviera y me dijo que no quería darte más trabajo del que ya tienes.

—Nico, he pensado… —el italiano ignoró su comida para ponerle atención debido a su pausa—, no sé si estoy siendo presuntuoso, pero Orfeo me tiene más cariño del que merezco, además de que siento que… —Will se detuvo al ver la palidez en el ya de por sí pálido rostro del pelinegro—, ¿es algo malo?

—No puedo decirte —había un ligero temblor en su voz, miedo— por favor, Will, no me preguntes, yo te contaré todo con el tiempo, pero no ahora, no es el momento.

—Hey, tranquilo —el hijo de Apolo se levantó de su lugar para llegar al lado del pelinegro y abrazarlo, el gesto fue correspondido con desesperación, sintió las manos aferrarse a su camisa con fuerza—, mentiría si te dijera que entiendo, no lo hago, pero no necesitas decirlo, puedo esperar.

—Gracias —la voz salió ahogada al estar ocultó su rostro en su hombro—, te amo.

Will agradeció a los dioses estar abrazando al pelinegro, de lo contrario posiblemente sus pies no querrían sostenerlo, era la segunda vez que se lo decía y al igual que la primera resultó una emoción para la que no tenía un nombre, si acaso eso era felicidad no tenía idea que era lo que había sentido antes cuando creía que era feliz ya que el sentimiento no tenía comparación.

—Yo también te amo —respondió rogando que el hijo de Hades sintiera al menos la mitad de lo que él sentía cuando lo escuchaba decir esas palabras.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando el menor se apartó, que duró solo un segundo antes de que acercara su rostro sonrojado al suyo para besar sus labios…

…

—Papá…

—¿Cómo? —Austin volteó a verlo curioso, sin notarlo Will había dejado escapar la palabra distraído.

—Conoces a Orfeo ¿no?

—Sí, el hermanito de Nico, tiene más tiempo aquí del que dicen ¿cierto?

—Oh, ¿lo viste?

—Esa vez lo confundí con Nico, pero no entendí por qué vino a escondidas a verte por la ventana.

—Nico estaba durmiendo más de lo normal, Orfeo se preocupó por él y vino a buscarme; pero Nico le había prohibido que saliera de la cabaña, así que trató de no ser visto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con papá?

—Con Apolo nada, solo que en ese momento no lo tomé en cuenta, ya que Orfeo lucía muy preocupado, pero estoy completamente seguro que me llamó papá cuando se asomó por la ventana.

—Oír eso seguro hará reír a Kayla. Quizá es "Volver al Futuro".

—¿Volver al futuro?

—Está juventud de ahora y su falta de conocimiento de la cultura —comentó haciendo un exagerado gesto de indignación.

—He visto "Volver al futuro", a lo que me refiero es que no puedes creer en los viajes en el tiempo.

—Los dioses existen, somos hijos de ellos, los viajes en el tiempo no serían lo más loco que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—Aun así, Nico y yo somos hombres…

—Buen punto, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, los hijos se parecen al primer amor, quizá es tu hijo que vino del futuro para evitar que se altere la línea del tiempo y nos encontremos en un mundo apocalíptico donde la música no exista.

—Muy bien —el rubio enarcó la ceja—, si lo que intentas probar es que me he excedido dándote demasiado trabajo tus desvaríos me lo acaban de confirmar, puedes retirarte, yo termino el inventario.

Austin se retiró sonriendo antes de que Will cambiara de opinión. El hijo de Apolo sonrió, era una tontería, Nico no sería su primer amor, en cualquier caso sería el último.

…

Los ojos azules se clavaron en la sonrisa de triunfo de Nico cuando terminó, se acercó, colocando una mano en la cintura del italiano lo apartó con suavidad para revisar su trabajo.

—Es un excelente vendaje, Di Angelo, bien hecho.

—¿Esperabas menos de mí? —comentó con orgullo.

—La realidad….

Recibió un golpe amistoso debido a su broma, tenía ya tres semanas enseñando lo básico de la medicina al hijo de Hades, al principio el chico se había negado, pero cuando le dijo que saberlo le ayudaría con su carga el pelinegro aceptó aprender.

—¿Orfeo sigue con sus nuevos amigos? —preguntó deshaciendo el vendaje para que Nico lo repitiera.

—No, se acostó a dormir temprano — pareció dudar, pero al tomar las vendas continuó hablando—. Sufre pesadillas, hay noches en las que no puede dormir, como fue el caso de ayer.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudarlo? Medicina, tal vez.

—No —vio suspirar al pelinegro— Orfeo perdió a su padre hace años, murió por defenderlo atacado por monstruos, fue hace tiempo pero en sus sueños sigue tan reciente como si fuera ayer, es un guerrero y se siente culpable, con su padre ausente… es duro para él…

Will revolvió el cabello de Nico, lucía como si fuera su culpa por lo que el niño había pasado, posiblemente entendía ya que él había perdido a su madre de manera similar.

—Así que Orfeo también tiene dos padres, no sabía de los gustos de su padre.

Nico falló el vendaje, volviendo a empezar.

—No es como si mi padre o su parte romana dieran tanto que hablar como el tuyo —comentó luciendo bastante tenso en un instante.

Will rió, notando como Nico relajaba sus hombros.

—Eso es cierto —comentó logrando que el hijo de Hades luciera relajado—, nadie ama tanto dar que hablar como mi padre, pero posiblemente porque se parece a su padre.

—Estás tratando de decir que eventualmente te parecerás a tu padre —lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no, no es como si tuviera un harem de amantes por ahí.

—No es porque no puedas conseguirlo —volvió a su vendaje.

—Hey —Will lo tomó por la barbilla haciéndolo mirarlo, Nico lo sujetó con ambas manos por la muñeca, seguro dispuesto a tirarlo en cuanto dijera una tontería—, si tú me lo permites yo voy a estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Le sorprendió el gesto de dolor y las manos que temblaron del pelinegro, no era desagrado, era miedo por parte de Nico, quien cerró sus ojos permitiéndole besarlo en ese instante.

…

—Solo tienes que dar un salto y está hecho.

Will se sorprendió al encontrar a Nico hablando con un árbol, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que con quien hablaba era Orfeo, tanto el hijo de Hades como el de Plutón tenían pequeñas cortadas en su piel al descubierto y Orfeo se encontraba encima de una rama del árbol.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó realmente intrigado.

—Orfeo quería subir a un pegaso, digamos que no salió tan bien como esperaba.

—No fue mi culpa —explicó desde lo alto del árbol el pelinegro—, Blackjack lo hizo a propósito.

—Blackjack no hizo nada a propósito —reclamó Nico—, además ya casi es hora de comer, salta.

—Está alto.

—Eres un semidios, no va a pasarte nada, yo salté y estoy bien, nos iremos sin ti.

Nico tomó a Will de la mano, alejándose del árbol.

—¿Esta bien? —preguntó Will caminando a su lado.

—Claro, lo revisé antes de saltar, solo tuvo algunos rasguños; pero fue su culpa, intentó arrancarle una pluma a Blackjack cuando volábamos; se enojó, tuvimos suerte de que nos lanzara a un árbol. Debo de disculparme con él antes de que le cuente a Percy.

Will ahogó una risa, ante lo que Nico lo miró de malas.

—Es que siempre me ha parecido divertido que Percy hable con animales.

—No es divertido, bueno, lo es, pero no en este momento.

—¡Esperen! —el cabello de Orfeo se encontraba lleno de hojas y su pantalón sucio muestra de su mala caída.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó Will.

—Estoy bien, resulta que Nico tenía razón, no estaba tan alto.

—Que bueno que estés bien —lo sujetó del brazo—, iremos con Blackjack a disculparnos.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos en la comida, Will —el italiano se retiró arrastrando al ojiazul con él.

Will sonrió, viendo a ambos pelinegro retirándose mientras se despedía agitando su mano.

…

Lo vio respirar pesadamente, su cabello negro se encontraba pegado a su rostro debido al sudor, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al ver la gota de sudor rodar por el blanco cuello hasta ser consumido por la playera que jalaba descuidadamente en un intento por abanicarse.

Nico llevó su playera negra al rostro, con el fin de secar el sudor que parecía entrar a sus ojos, Will pasó saliva al ver el torso desnudo, el plano abdomen húmedo debido a su ejercicio. Una risita a su lado lo hizo sentirse culpable al ser descubierto.

—Está bien —comentó Orfeo cuando lo volteó a ver—, tengo cosas que hacer en otro lado.

—No necesitas…

Lo vio reír, negando con su cabeza, dijo adiós a Nico con su mano y se apuró a retirarse.

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó el hijo de Hades cuando llegó a su lado, aun con su cuerpo descubierto mientras limpiaba el sudor de su cuello.

—Tenía cosas que hacer en otro lado —comentó sintiéndose un poco culpable al no poder apartar la vista del italiano.

Nico sonrió al notar que lo miraba.

—No pasa nada si tocas —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que la piel del sanador se erizara.

—La primera vez que te vi sin camisa —Will acarició con la punta de sus dedos la cadera del pelinegro—, me pareció increíble que no tuvieras ninguna cicatriz.

—Es una tontería, soy un guerrero, es imposible que no tuviera cicatriz alguna.

Will lo sabía, como hilos de plata las cicatrices del pelinegro se escondían en la blanca piel, no eran solo las cicatrices de un guerrero, eran las marcas de un niño que había vagado mucho tiempo solo; se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente cuando escuchó un ligero gemido escapar de los labios del pelinegro en respuesta a sus caricias.

…Nico…

—Volviste pronto —Orfeo traía un par de dracmas en sus manos, así como un vaso con agua.

—¿Pronto?

—Bueno, creí que ustedes… —Orfeo se puso rojo, acción que Nico imitó al entender.

—¡No! Will y yo… es decir… por supuesto que no estábamos… ¿No eres muy joven para saber sobre eso?

—Tengo casi 13, no soy un niño, además comparto casa con un adolescente que suele traer a sus amigos adolescentes a casa, están en la edad de hablar mucho sobre eso, aunque Luke suele callarlos cuando estoy cerca.

Nico aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Pensé… —el menor lució culpable al ver las cosas que traía en sus manos.

—Tratabas de llamar a alguien con un mensaje Iris.

—Lo siento, pensé que era imposible, pero de haber si quiera una posibilidad, quería decirles que estoy bien.

—No necesitas disculparte, no hiciste nada malo —la ligera sonrisa le demostró que sus palabras fueron un alivio— ¿Cómo salió?

—No funcionó, como imaginada, es imposible que quiera hablar con Percy, Annabeth o Jason, ya que el mensaje Iris me comunicaría con sus yo actuales, eso sería un problema, especialmente con Annabeth que no sabe de mi existencia. Así que intenté comunicarme con Luke, ya que debe estar muy preocupado por mí, pero él aún ni siquiera existe. Hablar con los abuelos está descartado ya que el único que podría saber de mí es Apolo gracias al don de la profecía, pero él se encuentra castigado en este momento.

—Has estado rezando a Hades.

—No importa quien seas, siempre puedes rezarle a los dioses.

—Lo sé, pero mi padre no ha de estar acostumbrado a recibir muchas oraciones.

Orfeo sonrió mientras guardaba las cosas.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de oraciones que recibe el Señor del Inframundo. Aun así, sin respuesta por parte del abuelo no es lo mismo.

—¿No hay nadie más con quien solías hablar?

El ojiazul suspiró con tristeza.

—Gan, pero de momento él ni siquiera sabe que existo.

—¿Gan? ¿Ganimedes, el dios?

—Te hable de él —pareció ofendido de pronto, como si el que se atreviera a olvidarlo fuera una falta imperdonable.

—Lo sé, solo no sabía que tenías un apodo para él.

—Lo conocí pequeño —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—, me costaba decir su nombre, por lo que me permitió llamarlo Gan.

—Eso es lindo.

—¿Su apodo?

—No —Nico no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios—la manera en que luces cuando hablas de él.

El sonrojo se volvió más llamativo en su hijo.

—Supongo que es la misma manera en que tú y papá se ven.

Nico pareció sorprendido, pero después de pensarlo agregó:

—Supongo que sí. ¿Estás preocupado por ellos?

—No sabemos nada de Cronos, si está en mi tiempo.

—No lo está —Nico no estaba seguro de cómo seguir, se sentó en la cama, por lo que Orfeo hizo lo mismo mirándolo con curiosidad—, he soñado conmigo, con tu padre, espera por mí. El lugar en donde fuiste herido, cerca hay una casa.

—Nosotros… Mis padres y yo—Orfeo lució triste al corregirse a sí mismo—solíamos vacacionar en esa casa, fue ahí donde…

Nico asintió, no necesitaba que se lo dijera, Will había muerto ahí.

—Sigue siendo él, pero su tiempo se acaba, el nuestro también. No te lo dije porque quería que disfrutaras unos días sin preocupaciones, quería darte al menos eso. Pero tenemos que ir, él me llama —Nico pareció preocupado—, no se alegrará al ver que te llevo conmigo. Él quiere que estés a salvo y yo te estoy arrastrando a esta pelea en la que no hay posibilidades seguras de vencer.

Orfeo tomó su mano.

—Papá, tú confías en mí, si tu yo adulto hubiera confiado un poco más en mí como lo haces ahora… ellos no me esperan —le sonrió al hijo de Hades con confianza—, soy la variante que necesitas para vencerlos ¿no?

El italiano apretó con suavidad su mano.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos más tiempo.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Mañana —la mano del ojiazul tembló.

—¿Podemos al menos despedirnos de Will?

La vez anterior Orfeo se había negado a despedirse asegurando que se volverían a ver, Nico sintió arder sus ojos, a pesar de su sonrisa confiada Orfeo sabía de las nulas posibilidades que existían para ambos.

 **Notas en cuanto al capítulo:**

 **Como es de la perspectiva de Will él piensa que Orfeo es hijo de Plutón, por eso en el capítulo aparece como hijo de Pultón.**

 **Nico dice "perdió a su padre hace años" por eso Will habla de las "preferencia de su padre", porque piensa que el padre mortal de Orfeo es hombre y que su pareja es Plutón, pero a Nico se le escapó sin pensar cuando se refería a él.**  
 **Es posible que este capítulo cambie, lo que sucede es que fue escrito desde la perspectiva de Will porque pensaba que tratara de que Will termina descubriendo que Orfeo era su hijo (todo el capítulo va de que Will sospecha la manera en que Orfeo lo trata), pero al final no me convenció como quedaba, también había una parte en la que Orfeo habla de su relación con Luke, pero también al final no me convenció. En caso de que agregue algo se los menciono el el siguiente capítulo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo termino el fic. Por regla general estoy haciendo mucho alboroto con tiempo, pero el final me llegó con un sabor amargo. Perdí mi libreta (o me la tiraron, ni idea) donde tenía la continuación de este fic: todo lo de la tercera parte (que es la historia de Orfeo y Ganimedes cuando tienen 18 años, no estaba segura de publicarla pero me resutó divertido escribirla), partes de la segunda parte (la que va de Will y Nico creciendo con el "canon" de este fic) y algunas partes de este fic. El punto es que perderla me cayó mal porque le invertí un BUEN de imaginación y tiempo (y un buen de cosas servían) así que quiero terminar este fic antes de que olvidé el final, no tiene más caso que lo alargue, lo mejor será terminarlo mientras aún salga algo decente.**

 **¿y es todo? ¡Pues nooooooo! Solo dos cosas:**  
 **Hay un "mito" que dice que lanzar manzanas a la mujer en la antigua Grecia era una propuesta de matrimonio, por la manera en que se trataban a las mujeres yo creo que es solo un mito, pero me parece un mito curioso, por eso Lou Ellen pone la manzana frente a Will.**  
 **Y, me compré el libro 2 de Magnus Chase y el de Las pruebas de Apolo, en el de LPA me puse a buscar las partes en las que Nico y Will salen (no lo releí porque ese es el libro de Rick Riordan que hasta el momento menos me ha gustado), el punto es que la primera vez que lo leí no me di cuenta cuenta que Apolo conoce a Frey el padre el Magnus, me pareció curioso.**  
 **Y es todo.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	8. Cronos

**¡ACABÉ! El capítulo final está aquí. Noticias, la buena es que encontré mi libreta, así que me siento feliz, la mala es que aún así termino el fic, ja.**

 **Un capítulo largo, iba a partirlo en dos, pero luego iba a tener que meter el épilogo junto la segunda parte y como que no.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo, a mí me gustó como quedó, evidentemente siento que se puede mejorar, pero siempre siento eso. Disfruten el capítulo.**

—Llevaré a Orfeo a casa y quería despedirse de Will —explicó Nico, Orfeo no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos escocer, quería decir adiós a su padre, saber que al menos en ese momento estaba bien antes de enfrentarse con Cronos.

—Lo lamento, Orfeo, Will está demasiado ocupado en este momento, sé que tienen una hora esperando, pero no podríamos asegurarte cuanto tiempo le va a tomar —Austin había salido a tomar un descanso, mientras Kayla se preparaba para entrar a darles una mano a los sanadores que en ese momento trabajaban

—Está bien —el menor se obligó a sonreír cuando notó que el hijo de Hades lo miraba, lo que menos quería era causarle más preocupaciones de las que negaba tener—, pueden decirle que pasamos ¿no?

—Claro, Orfeo —Kayla le sonrió—, fue lindo conocerte, espero que vengas de visita pronto.

—Nos volveremos a ver —les sonrió a ambos hijos de Apolo, posiblemente pasarían años y él no los conocería después, pero se verían una vez más.

Kayla se despidió con su mano antes de entrar.

—Austin, ¿podrías darme un poco de Ambrosía? —pidió el italiano al ver que el hijo de Apolo estaba por irse.

—¿Piensan hacer algo peligroso? De ser así me temo que Will me tiene obligado a reportárselo.

—Nada peligro —Orfeo notó como Nico no pareció dudar, pero parecía avergonzado al saber que Will había advertido a sus hermanos sobre él—, pero nunca está de más estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Te desconozco —explicó el chico de cabello trenzado mirando con desconfianza al pelinegro, pero con un gesto de su cabeza le pidió a Nico que lo siguiera.

—Puedes esperar un rato más a Will, yo quiero ir a buscar algunas cosas, de ahí te veré en la cabaña ¿de acuerdo? —trató de animarlo antes de retirarse.

Orfeo sabía que su papá era distinto, en el fondo la misma persona pero actualmente existía una tristeza en él que en el futuro, antes de la muerte de su esposo, nunca había visto. Le resultaba raro verlo actuar incómodo junto a Will siendo que a su lado era el único lugar en donde parecía sentirse realmente cómodo. Recordaba especialmente las miradas, esas que apenas empezaban a existir entre ambos; "las miradas que existían entre tu padres" le había dicho Ganimedes no hace tanto tiempo, Orfeo no había entendido, el dios había sonreído con esa preciosa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón doliera "habían encontrado a la persona que buscaban" fue su única explicación.

Ahora lo entendía, sus padres se habían amado más que cualquiera, actualmente comenzaban a quererse de esa manera, poco a poco se iban a dar cuenta que no podrían seguir viviendo cuando se perdieran, Orfeo lo había visto cuando Will murió, como si una parte de su papá, Nico Di Angelo, hubiera muerto esa vez, haber encontrado a la persona que buscaba y perderla para siempre. Su papá necesitaba entenderlo, Will, su padre, sufriría de la misma manera al saber que lo había perdido por traerlo de vuelta.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo, debía ir con Nico, no podía hacerlo esperar más

—¿Orfeo? —Will había llegado corriendo, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre pero al verlo sonrió— Me alegra que hayas esperado, Kayla me dio una mano, pude tomar un minuto, si te hubieras ido a la cabaña con Nico posiblemente no te hubiera podido despedir.

Orfeo sintió las lágrimas correr, Will se acercó asustado, posiblemente sin saber que hacer al no tener idea que había desencadenado el llanto.

—¡Por favor, padre! —Orfeo se aferró a la mano de Will; finalmente se había quebrado, no sabía si podrían derrotar a Cronos, no quería perder a su padre, no quería perder a Nico, no quería seguir y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo—, ¡no mueras! ¡No nos dejes!, papá y yo no podemos seguir, Nico se quebrará para siempre cuando mueras. Annabeth y Percy son buenos conmigo, pero yo no puedo ser feliz si no los tengo ¡Por favor! —el niño no pudo seguir cuando los espasmo le evitaron seguir hablando, soltó la mano del sanador cuando vio la sorpresa en su rostro, había hecho mal, lo sabía.

—Nico y yo…—su voz salió en un susurro, estaba casi tan pálido como el hijo de Hades.

Orfeo dio un paso atrás, cual si se tratara de un animal acorralado.

—¡Will! —uno de sus hermano salió de prisa, cuando el líder de caballo volteó el chico aprovecho para alejarse.

—¡Orfeo, no puedes irte!

El pelinegro se echó a correr, el rubio no lo siguió ante la urgencia de su hermano llamándolo.

…

—¡Perdón! —sorprendió a Nico cuando lo abrazó con fuerza al llegar a la cabaña— ¡Lo siento tanto!

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Orfeo no quería decirle, Nico se lo había advertido, lo iba a odiar, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Le dije a Will que tú y él eran mis padres.

Notó al hijo de Hades suspirar.

—Lo siento —repitió alejándose antes de que el italiano lo apartara.

—No importa —y no lucía molesto—, tenía que hablar con él al volver, supongo que esto solo será un montón de preguntas.

—Pero…

—Se asustó, imagino.

—Sí, si arruiné lo de ustedes… yo…

—Lo sabremos —Nico le ofreció su mano— Will estará bien y no habrá necesidad de recatarle.

—Pero… —las lágrimas corrieron más abundantes.

—Es una broma —para su sorpresa, Nico sonrió, lo que detuvo su llanto abruptamente—, ten más confianza en Will, solo lo tomaste de sorpresa, volviendo lo arreglaré ¿de acuerdo? Aunque si te hace sentir mejor puedo castigarte.

Orfeo sonrió, negando con su cabeza mientras secaba su llanto.

—En tal caso todo está bien —le entregó ambrosia envuelta en una servilleta —Austin me dio lo suficiente para ambos, lo mejor será que lleves tu ración solo en caso de que nos separemos.

—Gracias —Orfeo lo guardó en el bolsillo de la sudadera, vestía con ropa que Nico le había dado, una sudadera negra, playera y pantalón del mismo color, las botas desgastadas las habían sacado del fondo de un ataúd que el hijo de Hades utilizaba para guardar lo que no necesitaba.

—Sé que te duele hablar de ello —Nico tenía en sus manos un reloj que movía con nerviosismo—, no necesito que me digas como fue, estoy listo para enfrentarme a lo que sea, pero el día y la hora ¿lo recuerdas?

Asintió, sabía que nunca lo iba a olvidar.

—No se la hora exacta.

—No es necesario, solo calcula un tiempo aproximado —Orfeo amarró el reloj a su mano— ¿de dónde salió?

—Lo tomé prestado —traía en sus mano las dos espadas de hierro Estigio, Orfeo tomó la más vieja, la espada de su padre— ¿Estás listo?

El chico de ojos azules miró la habitación por última vez, en su cama seguía la pijama con la que había llegado a ese tiempo y algunos libros estaban regados por ambas camas; el arco estaba en el suelo y el carcaj vacío a su lado; nunca volvería a ver esa habitación ¿Nico estaría bien solo?

—Vamos —tomó la mano ofrecida y ambos se diluyeron en las sombras.

…

—¿Estás bien?

Orfeo solo había podido asentir como respuesta; conocían el lugar por el que ahora ambos caminaban, él había pasado varios veranos, cuando era más pequeño, paseando por esos bosques, a pesar de los años aún los recordaba, sabía que la casa en la que ahora se encontraban sus padres no estaría muy lejos, quería correr, deseaba ver a sus padres, necesitaba advertirles; pero Nico, su padre que apenas era un par de años mayor que él, caminaba con cuidado, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada con su mano en todo momento, parecía conocer el lugar, pero lejos de parecer aliviado por eso lucía preocupado, posiblemente temiendo por una nueva emboscada.

El chico de ojos azules volvió a mirar el reloj que habían tomado "prestado", aún no era la hora, pero en ese momento su papá, Jason y Reyna ya se habían marchado, tenían poco tiempo, , notó que estaban por llegar a un claro, una vez ahí podrían asegurarse que no habría más trampas a los alrededores.

—No debiste traerlo —al reconocer la voz sintió un nudo formándose en la garganta, a la vez que sentía la mano de Nico sujetándolo.

—Papá

—Orfeo —notó la voz de su papá quebrarse, la prueba de que seguía siendo él.

Se acercó al verlo, a pesar de que la mano de Nico era con la intención de evitarlo, su padre se encontraba en el centro del claro. Se veía cansado y tenía una apariencia enfermiza, nunca había visto a su padre tan mayor, el cabello y la ropa mostraban que no se había puesto atención en bastante tiempo.

El nieto de Hades y Apolo volteó con el italiano más joven, al ver a su padre se sintió resuelto, sujetó a Nico del brazo atrayendo su atención.

—Tienes que seguir ese camino —le dijo señalando con su mano.

—No voy a dejarte —la seguridad en la voz del pelinegro le hizo saber que no iba a estar a discusión.

—Tiene que matarme primero —mencionó su padre, el tono hizo que sus ojos ardieran con las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

—No puedo dejar que lo haga —se atrevió a responderle—, eres mi padre, no puedo dejarte morir. Nico, papá —se corrigió, esa podía ser la última vez que se vieran—, por favor, no hay tiempo, tu Will te necesita, yo te necesito, no… no puedo perderlo todo estando tan cerca, no otra vez.

Nico mordió su labio, seguía sujetando su espada, volteó a ver a su yo adulto y después a él.

—Volveré por ti, mantente seguro.

—Eres tú, papá, nada me va a pasar —pareció convencer al hijo de Hades con sus seguridad, por un momento él también lo creyó— Gracias por todo, papá.

—Voy a volver, Will va a estar bien y entonces volveré.

Orfeo lo soltó y Nico empezó a correr, no miró atrás, algo que el ojiazul agradeció.

—¡Nico! —su padre había tomado la guadaña, el más joven volteó.

—No le falles otra vez, no puedes hacerlo —le comentó antes de volver a correr.

—No debió traerte —vio el dolor en el rostro de su padre.

—Él confió en mí, como tú debiste hacerlo.

—No podía —vio sus mano temblar, lo notó incapaz de verlo al rostro.

—Papá —lo vio estremecerse, le tomó un instante entenderlo, papá era la manera en que siempre se había referido a Will, nunca lo había llamado de esa manera a él— papi, sé que crees que soy el culpable de la muerte de papá —sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas—, se-se que la razón por la que no querías verme fue porque debido a mí perdiste al amor de tú vida, lo-lo sien-to tanto, yo debí ser más fuerte, debí…

—¡Dioses, no! —se acercó rápido a él, pero se detuvo a un par de metros—, Orfeo, dioses, por favor no digas eso, sabemos que fue mi culpa, yo nunca te culpé, hijo, fue debido a mí —su padre lloraba, lo que solo logró que el llanto del niño se volviera más abundante— nunca debí irme, no debí dejarlos, la muerte me sigue, Orfeo, mi sol… —lo vio caer de rodillas ante él.

—Papi —Orfeo se agachó—, sé que lo haces por mí, pero yo no necesitaba estar seguro, necesitaba estar a tú lado, eres mi padre. No quería a Jason; Percy y Annabeth intentaron ser buenos padres para mí, Luke es como un hermano, pero yo te necesitaba a ti. Es verdad que extraño a papá, pero te necesitaba a ti.

Orfeo vio sus hombros temblar, se llevó la mano a su corazón, igual a esa vez: su padre hecho trizas en esa misma posición frente a la tumba de su papá, Hazel había estado de pie a su lado, Orfeo había sido sujetado por Jason, él quería ir con su papi, quería estar con él, pero nunca lo había vuelto a ver desde que había despertado, el pequeño niño de ese entonces sabía que había sido su culpa y por eso su padre no quería verlo.

—Tía Hazel, tío Frank, Reyna, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Luke… —Orfeo intentó ver el rostro de su padre, pero solo veía las lágrimas correr, el hijo secó sus lágrimas, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ambos—, ellos estuvieron ahí para mí, tuve quien consolara mis pesadillas, quien me acompañara a su tumba en su aniversario; pero, papi, ¿Quién estuvo ahí para ti?, tus flores estuvieron en su tumba cada año, siempre intenté ir más temprano; el año pasado le pedí a Luke que me acompañara a pasar la noche en la tumba de papá intentaba… quería pedirte perdón y a pesar de eso cada vez que fuiste a verme tuve miedo de hacerlo porque temía que no me perdonaras, estaba enojado contigo, pero quería estar a tu lado, quería que supieras lo mucho que lo siento…

—No… —vio clavar sus dedos en el pasto, la guadaña seguía frente a él— Es mi hijo, no voy a hacerle daño… teníamos un trato…

Orfeo tomó la espada, poniéndose en guardia.

—Orfeo, corre…

—No, no te voy a dejar.

—¡Orfeo, tienes que correr! —cuando su padre por fin lo volteó a ver lucía aterrado—¡No voy a hacer daño a mi hijo! —la mirada cambió, una sonrisa en sus labios que nada tenía que ver con la de su padre, los ojos dorados— pero yo sí…

Orfeo fue incapaz de ver el movimiento en que tomó la guadaña y se lanzó a él…

…

Nico llegó tarde… la casa estaba destruida de tal manera que heló su sangre, oyó un horrible rugido detrás de la casa, corrió, escuchando gritos de un niño y ruido de pelea. Trató de mantener la sangre fría al pasar por la casa cuyo interior se encontraba en ruinas, se obligó a apartar la vista de la sangre, corrió al volver a oír el rugido, saliendo por la puerta justo a tiempo para verlo…

Will fue estrellado como una muñeca contra la pared, Nico vio al pequeño Orfeo correr al lado de su padre sin soltar su espada; vio la sangre, había llegado tarde, las heridas del Will mayor — bastante parecido al hombre enfermo en el pórtico— eran la muestra de una pelea injusta; clavó su espada en el pasto dañado del patio, invocando zombies que sirvieran como barrera para proteger a Orfeo y a Will.

Nico no conoció a la bestia, por otro lado, el olor fétido que emanaba de eso si le era conocido: putrefacción, un comedor de cadáveres. Dudó por un instante en atacar, la bestia había quedado confundida ante los no muertos frente a él. Podría ser un dragón, o al menos el cadáver viviente de uno: sus alas eran ridículamente pequeñas, no se explicaba cómo podría volar con ellas. Era grande, horrible, su cara no tenía carne ni piel, era solo un caparazón de hueso y tendones descubierto, tenía enormes colmillos afilados y las cuencas oculares hundidas desde donde no hacía falta que hubiera ojos para saber que lo miraba con odio, posiblemente por haber interrumpido su comida. Will no era un guerrero, era un sanador y, sin embargo, se había enfrentado a esa bestia por el bien de su hijo.

—¡Papi! —el pequeño Orfeo atrajo su atención, seguía al lado de Will, pero en su rostro había alivio por haber reconocido a los zombies.

—No puedo fallar —Nico empuñó su espada, lazándose contra la bestia.

…

Una nueva herida, una herida más causada por su padre… causada por Cronos con el cuerpo de su padre y eran esos pensamientos los que lo llenaban de odio que lo ayudaba a continuar, fue golpeado con fuerza y lanzado al suelo, la espada cayó más lejos de él. Orfeo no podía contra su padre, no podía contra un dios. Pero no podía morir, no podía dejar que su padre pasara por algo así de nuevo.

—Tu padre está gritando, Di Angelo —Cronos rió— su castigo será verte morir con sus propias manos.

Orfeo tenía que ser valiente, intentó darse la vuelta para tomar su espada pero Cronos lo pisó con fuerza, manteniéndolo inmóvil contra el suelo, sujetó los anillos con su mano, el pelinegro sintió la punta helada de la guadaña contra la parte de atrás de su cuellos

—Perdóname, Apolo —sabía que su abuelo lloraría cuando se enterara o quizá desde el principio habría sabido que terminaría así; dijo una oración a Hades en griego antiguo y los anillos en su mano, así como la cadena se volvieron polvo, sintió una lágrimas correr al saber que había perdido para siempre los anillos de sus padres, pero en su mano estaba el diamante negro regalo de su abuelo, sin perder tiempo lo llevó a su boca y tragó—. Ayúdenme, por favor…

—Tu padre ruega por lo mismo, Orfeo Di Angelo —Cronos volvió a reír—, muy tarde para ambos.

Cuando el dios intentó clavar la guadaña brazos putrefactos rodearon su cuerpo, jalándolo hacía atrás, salvando al chico…

…

Nico venció, había acabado con la bestia, a costo de los zombies que pudo invocar y de muchas heridas y algunos huesos adoloridos, le había tomado tiempo, la bestia había sido imposible de matar si Will no la hubiera debilitado, dejó su espada aún clavada sobre el horrible cráneo del monstruo y corrió al lado del hijo de Apolo y de su niño que seguía a su lado, había vencido, pero había llegado tarde; Orfeo lloraba abrazado a su padre. Cuando Nico se acercó tomó la espada.

—¡Alejate! —lo amenazó.

Nico levanto sus manos para mostrarle que estaba indefenso.

—Vine a ayudar, lo viste, soy un amigo, Orfeo.

—¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué tienes amigos como los de papi?

—Tu papi me mandó, Nico Di Angelo, eres su hijo, ¿verdad?

La confianza se dibujó en sus ojos.

—¿Ayudarás a papá?

—Si me dejas.

Orfeo soltó la espada, tomando la mano de Nico lo llevó a prisa al lado de Will.

—Por favor, dioses, solo esta vez —Nico estaba dispuesto a ir al inframundo por el hijo Apolo de ser necesario.

Para su suerte no fue necesario.

Tomó el cuello del rubio, dibujando una sonrisa al encontrar el pulso.

—¿Papá se pondrá bien?

—Sí, ¿puedes ser buen niño y buscar un botiquín dentro de casa?; solo ten cuidado de no lastimarte.

—Sí —Orfeo corrió con toda la rapidez que le fue posible al interior de su casa.

Nico necesitaba ir a ayudar al Orfeo que había llegado con él, pero de momento tenía que salvar a Will.

…

Se había vuelto un hijo de Hades, nunca más tendría la sangre de Will en él, ya no era un chico de Apolo, solo era ahora el hijo de Nico Di Angelo. Un hijo de Hades lo suficientemente poderoso para invocar zombies que habían salvado su vida, pero aun así no era lo suficiente para vencer a un dios. Cada no muerto que Orfeo invocó fue destruido por Cronos y él cada vez se sentía más débil. Sabía que solo jugaba con él, igual que un cazador se divierte por crueldad con su presa, haciéndole creer que tiene una oportunidad.

Se preguntó si había sido tiempo suficiente, pelear contra el tiempo era imposible, rió con amargura al ver caer a su último guerrero, la sonrisa fue sustituida por un grito cuando la hoja de la guadaña se clavó en el punto medio entre su hombro y cuello, haciéndolo soltar su espada.

Había llegado al fin de su camino. Rogó a los dioses que protegieran a Nico. Tuvo una última oración para Ganimedes rogando que llegara a él, al menos moría en una época en donde él ya lo conocía.

…

—¡Ey! Guapo —Nico palmeó con suavidad su mejilla, lográndolo hacer que abriera los ojos.

—¿Estoy muerto?

—Me temó que desearás estarlo cuando llegue el dolor —Nico no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado—, necesito que comas esto — le pidió acercando la ambrosia a su boca.

—¡Orfeo, Nico, tengo que salvar a Orfeo! —se las arregló para sujetarlo hincándose se manera que las piernas de Will quedaron entre sus rodillas, impresionado de la fuerza que tuvo que poner sujetándolo por los hombros para mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Estás bien, lo salvaste, lo hiciste bien. Fue a buscar el botiquín, ahora come —volvió a pedir llevando la ambrosia una vez más a mi boca.

—¿No mientes?

—¿Te mentiría?

—No, pero tampoco tienes 14 años y, sin embargo, es de la edad que te veo —Will comió, soltando un suspiro, levantó su mano acariciando la mejilla de Nico—. Estas herido.

—Deberías ver al otro tipo —sonrió abrazándolo—, estás vivo —logró decir entre lágrimas.

—¡Papá! —Nico se apartó al escuchar a Orfeo, apurándose a secar sus mejillas.

—Mi sol —Will sonrió al ver al Orfeo a salvo, desmayándose al instante.

—Está bien, solo necesita descansar, dame —le pidió el botiquín que traía en sus manos.

Nico se apuró a atender las heridas de Will, seguían siendo malas pero no lo suficiente para matarlo. Jason le había dicho que habían llegado cuando todo acabo. La bestia se había diluido ya, Nico volteó con Orfeo que estaba recogiendo la espada de hierro Estigio, si no hubiera llegado Will se hubiera vuelto a levantar y muerto en pelea con la bestia. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

—Te falta una —comentó Orfeo llegando a su lado y ofreciéndole la espada.

—Solo tengo una —Nico dio un beso a la frente de Will, no atreviéndose a más por temor de molestar al niño, levantándose tomó la espada que se le ofrecía.

—Papá tiene dos, una más pequeña para las emergencias.

—Un cuchillo, impresionante —Nico no la había visto, esperaba no haberla dejado abandonada en el futuro donde encontró su espada—. Debo ayudar a alguien más ¿Puedes cuidar a papá hasta que llegue…?

—¡Papi!

—Sí, buen niño —acarició la cabeza del pelinegro obteniendo una sonrisa—, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Orfeo, papá seguro también lo está.

La repentina lluvia ahogó las palabras de Orfeo, Nico lo ayudó a llevar a Will a un lugar techado, tomó un trozo de ambrosia, guardando lo suficiente para Orfeo, rogando a los dioses que no la necesitara

…

—Un abrazo —Orfeo fue salvado por las palabras y las sonrisa burlona—, los mortales son tan patéticos, va a morir y me pides abrazarlo, sabes que no hay lugar para los trucos.

El pelinegro de ojos azules sintió más dolor cuando la guadaña fue retirada, la sangre salió a borbotones humedeciendo la playera negra que Nico le había dado. Su abrigo había quedado lejos, la ambrosia que Nico le había dado estaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

La guadaña cayó y los ojos dejaron de ser dorados.

—¿Papi?

—Lo siento tanto, Orfeo —su padre lo abrazo, un abrazo completamente distinto al del joven Nico, su padre olía a sudor, a quemado, a muchos viajes resultado de bastante tiempo recorrido, pero a Orfeo no le importó, lo abrazó con fuerza, siete años que no había abrazado a su papá— estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre.

El niño de ojos azules ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Nico, ocultando su llanto, su mano bajo la gabardina encontró la empuñadura del cuchillo de hierro Estigio que su padre siempre cargaba en la parte de atrás de su cinturón, esta vez fue Cronos quien no lo espero, Orfeo sabía que su padre sí, porque lo abrazó con más fuerza conforme hundía el cuchillo en su espalda.

Sintió como su padre comenzaba a desvanecerse en su brazos, por lo que abrazó con más fuerza, tratando se mantenerlo en pie; Cronos nunca volvió, se aseguró cuando se atrevió a verlo al rostro y una sonrisa auténtica de su padre se dibujó en sus labios.

La repentina lluvia ocultó las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por los ojos de su padre…

…

Había corrido más rápido cuando escuchó el llanto, pero al ver la escena se detuvo.

Orfeo estaba sentado en el suelo aún abrazando a su padre quien ya no tenía vida, fue incapaz de acercarse temiendo a su propio cadáver. El niño lloraba y a pesar de la lluvia cada vez más abundante las palabras llegaron con claridad a Nico.

—…tu plan nunca fue que estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora ¿qué voy a hacer, papá?, me he quedado solo, los he perdido para siempre, por favor, no me dejes, tengo tanto miedo de seguir solo, no quiero seguir solo…

No había tiempo de dudar, Orfeo estaba sufriendo, acababa de matar a su padre; necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, merecía saber que no habían fallado, Will estaba a salvo. Dio un paso a él y pero un relámpago seguido de un trueno lo hizo perder la visión…

...

Después del trueno se encontró en el gran salón de los dioses, seguía mojado, sangrado y sucio, notó a Zeus furioso, su voz retumbó al dirigirse al él.

—¡Nico Di Angelo! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!

—No realmente, la cosa que maté nunca la había visto —Nico dibujó una sonrisa que no sentía y fingió una seguridad que no estaba ahí.

El trono de Apolo estaba vacío, pero su padre se encontraba ahí, para el italiano no pasó desapercibida la media sonrisa que dibujó.

—SABES QUE NO ME REFIERO A ESO —el mortal estaba seguro que hacía estática.

—Creo que es lo más emocionante que he hecho en el día.

—CRONOS…

Nico pasó saliva, Orfeo lo necesitaba, no podía estar ahí con los dioses cuando el lloraba la muerte del padre que había tenido que matar con sus propias manos.

—Me temó que no puedo tomar el crédito de haberlo vencido ¿Fue impresionante? Por desgracia no vi la pelea, pero que un niño de casi 13 lo haya vencido suena impresionante para mí.

—PUSISTE EN PELIGRO A LOS OLÍMPICOS, EL MUNDO MORTAL, TODA LA HISTORIA POR SALVAR A UN MÍSERO MORTAL —Nico podría haberle gritado unas cuantas cosas con relación con sus últimas dos palabras pero se obligó a morder su lengua— PERO ESE CASTIGO NO ME CORRESPONDE A MÍ. HADES.

—Hermano —fue la respuesta del señor del inframundo.

—TIENES EL REGISTRO DE LOS QUE HAN ESCAPADO DEL INFRAMUNDO.

Hades chasqueó sus dedos, apareciendo la Tablet que el italiano había visto usar a Tánatos.

—Nadie de momento —Nico notó como la furia de Zeus se dirigía en ese momento a su padre.

—20 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO.

— Nadie —repitió con calma después de consultar.

—Deberías de revisar la S —el tono bajo del dios solo había asustado más a Nico que seguía empapado e inmóvil frente a los dioses.

—Pensé que habíamos superado lo de Sísifo.

La furia del dios del trueno comenzaba a tomar una escala que Nico estaba seguro no quería seguir presenciando.

—WILL SOLACE

—Will Solace no ha muerto

—20 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO. CREO RECORDAR QUE HICISTE UN JURAMENTO ANTE EL ESTIGIO QUE EL PRÓXIMO QUE ROBARA UN ALMA DEL INFRAMUNDO SERÍA UN EJEMPLO PARA EL RESTO.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, mi memoria es algo que no se ha debilitado con el pasar de los milenios.

—WILL SOLACE HA ESCAPADO DEL INFRAMUNDO.

—No lo ha hecho, Will Solace no ha muerto.

El hijo de Hades empezó a sentir un poco más seguro, hasta que Zeus golpeó con fuerza el trono, ocasionando un nuevo trueno que heló su sangre.

—AUN ASÍ EL CASTIGO POR LIBERAR A CRONOS NO SERÁ PERDONADO —Nico cerró los ojos, sería una tontería rezarle a los dioses cuando estaba en su presencia.

—Exijo una votación —pidió Hades con calma.

—¿VOTACIÓN?, ¿PARA TU HIJO EL MORTAL?

—Tiene derecho, Cronos murió, se sacrificó por ello —el murmullo de los dioses hizo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos.

—NO VAMOS A PREMIARLO POR ALGO QUE AÚN NO HA HECHO, ÉL SIGUE VIVO —reclamó el dios contra su hermano.

—Pensé que era el mismo motivo por el que se le iba a castigar, por algo que aún no ha hecho.

Los dioses se mostraron en conformidad, lo que sorprendió a Nico.

—Lo haremos —el tono de Zeus se calmó al verse en desventaja—, pero hermano, no podrás votar.

—Me parece justo —a Nico no, era quizá el único voto que tendría a favor.

—Merece un castigo —dijo Zeus con tranquilidad—, nos puso en peligro a todos.

Y la balanza empezaba en contra de Nico.

—Merece perdón —fue el turno de Hera.

—¿Cómo? —Nico admitió sentirse tan sorprendido como Zeuz, la diosa lo miraba cuando agregó.

—Lo hizo por su familia, por el bien de su hijo.

—¡Esposa!

—Un voto a favor y uno en contra —interrumpió Hades.

—Tú pelea fue impresionante, pero pusiste en peligro a muchos en interés de la felicidad de unos pocos —Artemisa se había puesto en pie, dirigiéndose de Nico—, en otra ocasión pudiste haber recibido mi felicitación por tan gran logro, pero tus motivos fueron egoístas. Merece castigo —se dirigió a Hades

—Dos en contra, uno a favor.

Deméter no se puso en pie.

—Amenazaste la vida, pusiste en peligro a tu propio hijo —el hijo de Hades no fue capaz de mantener la mirada, la diosa tenía razón—, merece castigo.

—Tres en contra y uno a favor.

—Merece castigo —Ares ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo.

—Cuatro en contra, uno a favor.

Nico temblaba, no sabía si por seguir empapado… no tenía miedo de morir, pero no se había despedido de Will, ¿los dioses le concederían un último deseo?, hasta los condenados a muerte merecían una última comida.

Hefesto lo miró con lastima.

—Fue peligroso mortal, muchas cosas pudieron salir mal, merece castigo.

—Cinco en contra, uno a favor —el tono de voz de su padre no había variado ni un ápice.

Nico quería parar ¿acaso los demás dioses tendrían piedad de él?

—Lo hizo por amor —Afrodita le sonrió a Nico—, hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a los que amamos y lo ha logrado, merece ser perdonado.

—Cinco en contra, dos a favor.

—Un chico bien entrenado —sorprendió Dionisio a Nico—, merece perdón.

—Cinco en contra, tres a favor.

—Impresionante la manera en que engañaste a Cronos, no cualquiera logra eso —Nico no se atrevió a decirle a Hermes que era algo que él aún no había hecho—, merece perdón.

—Cinco en contra, cuatro a favor.

Solo quedaban Poseidón y Atenea, Nico sabía que aunque alguno estuviera en su favor se odiaban, negarían darle la razón al contrario, cinco votos a seis, tan cerca.

—Fue impresionante la manera en que contuviste a Cronos, impresionante, serás un guerrero sin comparación, pero… —Nico pasó saliva—es una pena que seas un hijo de Hades —el dios del inframundo apretó sus labios, mientras el dios de los mares sonreía— no se puede hacer nada con eso, mereces perdón.

—Cinco en contra, cinco a favor.

—No mostraste sabiduría —la voz de la diosa lo estremeció, su tono era duro, un claro regaño— no pensaste en las consecuencias, ni analizaste lo que podía suceder, tu plan falló por eso —Nico vio la sonrisa de triunfo en los labios de Zeus y una sombra en los ojos de su padre, Nico se sabía perdido—, sin embargo, lo lograste, venciste a última hora, los sacrificios de tu hijo, tu propio sacrificio al confiar en él; mereces un castigo, pero te otorgo perdón.

Nico se dejó caer en el suelo, no había manera, estaba seguro que había entendido mal.

—Cinco en contra, seis a favor —Nico podía asegurar que había alivio en la voz de su padre.

—¡MERECE UN CASTIGO! —retumbó la voz de Zeus en el salón, Nico oyó una charola metálica caer ante el grito.

—Es verdad —estuvo de acuerdo Hades—, si los dioses les parece bien seré yo quien lo otorgue.

—Serás benévolo.

—Siempre he sido justo. Será aprobado por ti, hermano.

Los dioses se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Nadie recordará lo que hiciste, el recuerdo de Orfeo Di Angelo será borrado, no quedará rastro de él. Pero tú recordarás, hijo mío, sabrás lo que ha pasado, tu castigo será no poder decirlo a nadie, no poder compartir tu victoria con nadie.

—Eres benévolo hermano —se quejó Zeus.

—Tu deberías saberlo, hermano, el recuerdo lastima más que nada en este mundo.

Zeus apretó sus labios. Posiblemente recordando algo.

—Nadie lo sabrá nunca, mortal, al momento que hables una palabra de lo que ha pasado serás fulminado con un rayo, así como todos a los que quieres. Fuera de mi vista.

Zeus se puso en pie y al igual que el resto de los dioses se marchó, dejando al final solos a Nico y a Hades.

—Gracias —se dirigió a su padre que seguía en forma de dios.

—No me agradezcas, fue una suerte que los dioses votaran a tu favor, no había manera en que yo lo supiera.

—Aun así —suspiró Nico, poniéndose en pie, se sentía tan cansado que le resultó una tarea titánica.

—Cuando el recuerdo, el miedo a saber lo que pasa al futuro te alcance sabrás que no he sido tan benévolo —su padre tomó el tamaño de un humano, en sus brazos dormía Orfeo, o al menos eso deseó Nico.

—¿Está…? —tuvo miedo de decir muerto.

—Lo mantengo aquí para que puedas decir adiós, pero él no podrá oírte, ya no existe. No está muerto, ¿recuerdas que deseaste llevarlo a su tiempo y no pudiste? —al verlo asentir continuó—, es porque ese tiempo dejó de existir y ahora que Will Solace está vivo este niño que perdió a sus padres ya no existe.

—Nunca sabrá que no fallamos ¿está bien?

—Soy incapaz de decirte —Hades miró la silla vacía de Apolo—, la única persona que podría hacerlo no está aquí. Ahora sabrás lo que sucede, tienes la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de evitar a Cronos de ayudar a tu hijo. Buena suerte, hijo mío.

Nico tomó la mano de Orfeo, posando un beso en ella, nunca sabría que no habían fallado.

…

Nico despertó, se encontraba vistiendo en pijama, la misma que había quedado en el futuro, la cama a su lado estaba tendida y había varias cosas sobre ella, no había rastro de Orfeo.

—Nico —Will entró por la puerta, al verlo sonrió— buenos días, vine a acompañarte a desayunar.

Will vestía la misma ropa que tenía cuando Orfeo había llegado, Nico miró con miedo el calendario colgado en la pared, la misma fecha en que Cronos había aparecido ante él.

—¿Nico? —sintió sus lágrimas correr, ¿Will estaba muerto? ¿No lo había salvado? —Nico, cariño —Will se apuró a sentarse en a su lado, dudando en abrazarlo finalmente se atrevió.

—Fallé —no había hecho nada por Orfeo, no había salvado a Will, había abandonado a su hijo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Tranquilo, cariño, fue otra pesadilla, no pasa nada, nada puede hacerte daño.

Nico se aferró a Will, no podía decirle, solo podía seguir llorando.

 **Espero que lo largo del capítulo no los haya aburrido.**

 **Si no han leído** ** _El martillo de Thor_** **de la saga de Magnus Chase la aclaración de quien es la bestia es para ustedes: se llama Grimwolf, es un lindworm nórdico, si han leído el libro sabrán quien es porque la descripción es practicamente la misma, lo de que come cadáveres es parte de la mitología. Hay una explicación de por qué una bestia nórdica ataca a Will, pero Nico no la sabía, si quieren saberla un capítulo de la continuación lo explica *guiño, guiño***

 **Ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte, espero que esta historia les haya gustado lo suficiente para que lean la continuación, habrá mucho Orfeo pequeño y Nico y Will como familia feliz. Habrán consecuencias de este fic y de lo que sucede y habrá amorcito entre Nico y Will, por supuesto, más que esté; bodas y momentos felices de TODA la familia, pero también algunos momentos tristones; Ganimedes saldrá, lo que me lleva a recordarles que mi fic** ** _Encuentros_** **es épilogo de este, aunque es un épilogo después del épilogo, después del publicar el épilogo me tomaré un tiempo para agregarle lo que quité para completar las palabras.**

 **La retroalimentacion es muy apreciada.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, besos y abrazos de mi parte.**


	9. Orfeo

**Los personajes pertenecen a R.R.**

 **El epílogo. Que lo disfruten:**

Nico lo sintió besar su espalda.

—Tengo algo para ti —comentó contra su piel.

El pelinegro volteó a tiempo para verlo levantarse, vestía solo con su pantalón pijama, la perfecta espalda bronceada fue lo único que vio cuando se alejó de él.

—Dame un segundo —comentó saliendo de la habitación.

Era su Will, el cabello estaba más corto pero seguí igual de abundante y desordenado al levantarse. Era el punto medio del chico con el que había comenzado a salir 6 años atrás y el hombre en el pórtico que le había regalado una sonrisa cuando se encontraba enfermo aquella tarde lluviosa. Y Nico lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como su sonrisa se lo había dado a entender en ese futuro que ahora le sabía a pasado.

El hijo de Hades estaba por cumplir 20 años, se sentó cuando el sanador volvió, notando su cabello caer sobre su rostro, antes de poder moverlo fue Will quien lo apartó con delicadeza.

—Me han dado trabajo como médico en Nueva Roma —le comentó hincándose en la alfombra junto a la cama.

—Me alegro —Nico sonrió, el que lo supiera no era algo que hiciera que su alegría fuera menos—. Sé que te esforzaste mucho por ello, aunque hubiera sido una tontería que los romanos dejaran pasar a un sanador que incluso Apolo ha admitido es mejor que él.

Will lo tomó de la mano, besando sus dedos con dulzura.

—Hay ahora una casa para mí en Nueva Roma ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Pasó ya la mitad de mi tiempo en Nueva Roma, Will.

El sanador suspiró, volteando mano de Nico colocó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro sobre su palma.

—Lo que intento decir, Nico Di Angelo —el italiano notó como los dedos del rubio temblaron al abrir la caja en su mano—, no imagino el resto de mi vida sin ti en ella —El pelinegro sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver los anillo dorados ¿No había tenido ambos anillos en sus manos 6 años atrás?— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Nico sintió las inevitables lágrimas correr en sus mejillas, años atrás se había jurado que cuando el momento llegara le diría que no a Will; su futuro no tenía solo felicidad, la muerte del hijo de Apolo seguía presente en él, sabía que al decirle que no, salvaría su vida a pesar de que eso significara que nunca tendrían a Orfeo con él.

—¿Nico?

Los ojos azules reflejaban miedo, el hijo de Hades sabía que necesitaba dos simples letras para salvar su vida, para romperle el corazón y alejarlo para siempre de su lado, Will estaría a salvo...

—Sí —fue la única palabra que pudo salir de sus labios, lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza, logrando que ambos acabaran en el piso—, lo haré, me casaré contigo.

—Dioses —Will correspondió el brazo con igual fuerza—, casi me matas del susto.

…

—¿Estás listo? —Nico tomó su maleta mientras el sanador se apuraba a guardar sus últimas cosas en la suya.

—Sí, lo siento, pero aún estamos a tiempo de entregar la habitación.

Ambos escucharon tocar la puerta.

—¡Ya vamos! —Nico se adelantó a abrir, encontrando a un hombre rubio frente a él— ¿Apolo?

—Nico Di Angelo —el dios dibujó una sonrisa cómplice—, nada me ofende más que finjas sorpresa cuando esperabas mi visita.

—Papá —Will los encontró en la puerta— ¿Algo ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno —el dios les dio su más resplandeciente sonrisa—, vine a traerles mi regalo de bodas.

—No crees que es un poco tarde, ha pasado un mes.

—Los recién casados siempre necesitan tiempo a solas ¿no?

Nico podía jurar que su rostro estaba tan rojo como el de su esposo.

Apolo le entregó a Will una canasta de mimbre que parecía haber sacado de la nada, el hijo de Hades sabía lo que había en ella incluso antes de que el pequeño comenzara a llorar, el italiano se apuró a tomar al bebé, oculto entre las mantas, en brazos.

—¡Padre! —Will palideció—, la gente normalmente regala vajillas en las bodas. La pequeña fortuna y la casa de campo que Hades nos regaló ya era algo excesivo ¡No necesitas regalar personas!

—No es solo una "persona" —remarcó las comillas con sus manos—, es tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre y de la de Nico también, puedes hacer pruebas.

—¡Pa…!

—Muchas gracias —en brazos de Nico el pequeño se había dormido de nuevo, el pelinegro no entendió los rostros sorprendidos que lo miraban hasta que Will limpió sus lágrimas.

—No solo me las des a mí, tu padre ayudó, es un nieto de Hades, después de todo.

—Gracias, papá —el sanador terminó sonriendo—¿O debería llamarte abuelo?

—Oh, vaya —Apolo llevó una mano a su pecho en un gesto teatral—, no fue tan doloroso como temía. Me agradecerán luego de los cambios de pañal y las noches sin dormir. Di Angelo.

—¿Sí?

—No necesitas temer al futuro, tu destino ya ha cambiado más de una vez, aunque a Will y a ti aún les esperan unos dolores de cabeza cuando el pequeño sea mayor, juntos.

Nico solo pudo sonreír, Apolo no había estado en ese juicio con los dioses, pero ahora le decía justo lo que quería escuchar desde hace tantos años.

…

Nico entró a la sala con el biberón tibio, Will se encontraba sentado en el sofá con el bebé en brazos, parecía fascinado con sus presencia mientras le hacía caras para mantenerlo entretenido. El pequeño que reía con alegría trataba de tocar el rostro del sanador.

—¿Qué nombre le pondremos? —Nico sabía que sin importar el nombre que eligieran el pequeño seguiría siendo el mismo Orfeo que había conocido.

—Me gusta Orfeo —respondió volteando a ver al pelinegro cuando se sentó a su lado.

—¿Orfeo?

El sanador tomó el biberón, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, acomodando al bebé en sus brazos comenzó a alimentarlo.

—Bueno, Orfeo fue alguien que tanto tu padre como mi padre quisieron, creo que es un bueno nombre para él ¿tú no?

Nico sonrió, seis años y apenas sabía la razón del nombre de su hijo.

—Creo que es perfecto.

—Como él.

Will rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Nico, atrayéndolo en un cálido abrazo, los enormes ojos azules de su hijo se clavaron en él con curiosidad, el italiano acercó su mano, logrando que el pequeño tomara su dedo y le sonriera con alegría. El hijo de Hades sintió una felicidad agridulce, Orfeo por fin estaba con sus padres.

 **Hacía tiempo que quería subirlo, pero por una u otra razón no podía. Es muy corto, pero se complementa con los de la segunda temporada (que sí habrá :D), así que espero me lean el próximo año.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, mil gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta este punto. Difrunten las fiestas.**


End file.
